


25 Days of Christmas Challenge

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only decided to do a 25 days of Christmas challenge because my laptop is freaking out at the moment. I'm having it fixed, but I need something to occupy my time while that's put my big story on hold. So I'm going to catch up on the first eight days today, and then try my best to keep up with it. The pairings will be anything I like, mainly Narry and Ziam, but if you'd like to request something then please leave a comment. I don't do Larry or Nouis, but anything else is fair game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Fucking Christmas (Ziam)

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn can't stand Christmas, so being locked in a cash machine booth a week before Christmas with some guy doesn't really work for him.

“Stupid fucking Christmas.” Zayn grumbles under his breath. The queue for the cash machine is incredibly long, and Zayn is last in line. He’s not even inside the little booth yet. He hates this time of year. It’s too cold, people are crazy, and you can’t go anywhere without waiting on queue for hours on end. It’s horrid. The guy in front of him turns around and gives him a sharp look, to which he lets out an unapologetic “Sorry mate.”  
He shuffles around, breathing into his palms to try and keep warm in his ratty winter jacket. Mid-December in London is definitely a time for layers, but Zayn doesn’t own many clothes he can still wear in public. They’re mostly covered in paint splatters. He has to make do with a torn up jumper and a jacket that’s half a decade old. His gloves are missing half the fingers, the result of letting his cat get ahold of them one too many times.

By the time he finally gets inside the cash machine booth, he thanks Allah and the banking system for putting in power heaters. There’s still only one machine, so he has to wait behind the other man, hearing a continuous series of beeps. It takes the guy like ten minutes until Zayn finally hears the blessed sound of notes fluttering out. The man stands off to the side, a worried pout on his admittedly pretty face.

Zayn punches in his pin, quickly withdrawing over half his balance for his obnoxious bills. It’s a shame that electricity and gas are so necessary. He’d consider cutting his mobile, but his mother would kill him. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a loud and ominous whooshing sound. He whips around, staring at the doors that have closed on their own. He runs up, shaking the handles. “No. No, no, no!”

“Are they locked?” Zayn hears from behind him.

“No, I just really love shaking doors and whining.” Zayn scoffs angrily.

“Well crap.” the other man groans.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about. You could have been outside by now.” Zayn sighs. 

“I’ll call the number there.” The other man says, pointing out a plaque on the wall. He pulls out his mobile, dialing out the number. He talks briefly to explain the problem and describe their location, Zayn only hearing half the conversation before he sighs and hangs up. “They’ll be a while. Apparently half their team is sick.”

“Lovely.” Zayn groans. “This is your fault you know. We could have both been out of here a while ago. Instead you spent ten minutes trying to pull out money you clearly don’t have.”

“How do you know that?” the other man asks timidly.

“I know the judgmental sound the cash machine makes when you have insufficient funds.” Zayn admits. “I’ve felt it’s wrath many times. Starving artist and all.”

“Sorry about that.” the other man sighs. “They charge a fee to check your balance at the machine. I had to guess until I got it right.”

“I’m well aware.” Zayn sighs. “I’m also aware that you could download their app, and check it there for free.”

“No way.” he groans. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m not a kidder. Especially this time of year.” Zayn grumbles.

“A bit of a scrooge huh?” he asks with a ridiculously cute grin.

“Ebenezer has nothing on me.” Zayn huffs. “I hate winter. Especially the weeks before Christmas.”

“Why?” he asks, sitting down against the far wall.

“I’m Muslim, for one.” Zayn sighs. “I don’t know. People just get so crazy. Everyone spends money they don’t have, on crap they don’t need. Society loses its collective head. I don’t mind the- you know- the whole cheesy television special meaning of Christmas thing. That’s nice. But that’s not what people do, is it?”

“Not really.” the other man shrugs. “I always try and volunteer at soup kitchens and stuff, but you already know I’m vulnerable to the pitfalls of yuletide greed.”

“Did you have enough for everything you wanted?” Zayn asks, sitting down beside him.

“Not even close.” he sighs. “I have to decide between my parents for who gets a gift this year. They’ll both say to get one for the other, but I know they’ll be sad about it.”

“What about a joint gift?” Zayn asks. “Something they can both use?”

“It would have to be cheap. Like forty-pounds-is-pushing-it cheap.” he groans.

“Oh.” Zayn says. “Can I ask your name? My flat-mate, Louis, will want to hear about this later, and I can’t just call you the pouty mouthed brunet guy.”

“Liam.” he grins. “And my lips aren’t that pouty. My flat-mate’s boyfriend has much poutier lips. What about you?”

“That’s hard to picture.” Zayn laughs. “And my name is Zayn. Zayn Malik.”

“Zayn.” Liam says thoughtfully. “I like that. That’s a good name.”

“I’ll pass on your compliments to my mum.” Zayn smiles.

“Hey, you said you make art right?” Liam asks. “Do you have anything for sale in my price range? I could totally get away with that for my parents.”

“I doubt your parents would be interested in my stuff.” Zayn admits. “I mostly work with spray paint.”

“Sick.” Liam laughs. “Can I, like, see any of it?”

“I have some stuff on my mobile.” Zayn shrugs. “It’s not very good though.”

He pulls out his mobile, opening the folder he has dedicated to sending pictures of his work to Louis. He flips to his most recent piece, a red and gold spray-painted statue made of pieces of found metal, inspired by his favorite comics. “Is that Iron Man?” Liam asks excitedly.

“Good eye.” Zayn smiles. “Yeah, it is. Well, it’s supposed to be.”

“That’s totally sick.” Liam laughs. “Not really my parents’ speed, but definitely something I’d like. Not that I really know anything about art.”

“My philosophy is ‘You like what you like’. Who cares what the rest of the world thinks?” Zayn asks him with a grin.

“I don’t imagine that’s a very profitable philosophy in your line of work.” Liam giggles.

“I do commission work.” Zayn shrugs. “I never like it enough, but it helps pay the bills I guess.”

“Do you get a lot of work this time of year?” Liam asks curiously.

“I just finished a scrap-metal menorah.” Zayn tells him. “That was a bit awkward to explain to my family. It looked awesome though.”

He flips through the pictures until he finds it, and then shows it to Liam who gasps “That makes me wish I was Jewish.”

“That’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard anyone say about my work.” Zayn laughs. “Thanks though.”

“No problem.” Liam smiles. Zayn can’t help but notice it’s a really nice smile. His eyes crinkle up, and he looks really cute. Zayn really likes that smile. “Do you have anything for a couple in their late forties?”

“Not really.” Zayn admits. “Maybe something from my old water-color phase, but I don’t have any of that on my phone. It’s all locked away in the back of my bedroom closet.”

“Could I maybe check it out sometime?” Liam asks. “Your work, I mean. Not uh- not your bedroom. Not that I don’t want to see your bedroom. Oh god- ignore me.”

“Are you free now?” Zayn asks, a satisfied smirk spreading across his face from how flustered Liam is getting.

“Totally free.” Liam says quickly.

“Well then it’s a shame we’re locked in a cash machine booth, innit?” Zayn laughs.

“Well not that much of a shame.” Liam says quietly. “One day, when you’re rich and famous, selling Iron Man sculptures to the Louvre, I’ll have a great story to tell.”

“The Louvre only does classic art.” Zayn laughs. “Maybe the MoMA one day though. That’s the dream.”

“I have no idea what the momma is, but that then.” Liam smiles.

“It’s the MoMA. Long o.” Zayn corrects. “It’s the Museum of Modern Art. It’s in New York.”

“Oh.” Liam says with a laugh. “I told you I don’t know anything about art.”

“That’s okay.” Zayn tells him, deciding to take a gamble. “You’re cute enough to get away with it.”

Liam flushes a bright red, fumbling with Zayn’s mobile and sputtering. He doesn’t have a chance to say anything before there’s a rapping on the glass. A man outside slips a key into the lock outside and then the doors slide open. “Sorry that took so long.” he says apologetically.

Zayn nods, picking himself up off the floor and holding a hand out to Liam. The muscular lad takes it with a grateful smile and Zayn heaves him up. He’s very solid. Zayn likes solid. “Here- uh- here’s your mobile back.” Liam stutters.

“Thanks.” Zayn says, unsure of where they stand after his attempt at flirting. He nods, taking his mobile, and then walks out of the booth. He smiles at the man who rescued them before heading off in the direction of his flat. “Stupid Christmas. Getting my hopes up.”

He stops at a crosswalk, watching the London Gridlock live up to its name. “You walk really fast.” Someone says behind Zayn, shocking him out of his grumpy thoughts. “I was um- I was wondering if you’d like to go get some coffee. There’s a little shop around the corner here. They make amazing candy cane mochas. They also just make good coffee if that’s too Christmassy for you.”

“You know, Liam, suddenly Christmassy doesn’t sound so bad.” Zayn smiles.


	2. Mr. and Mrs. Claus (Narry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is obnoxious, and Niall really doesn't want to wear his jumper. Super fluffy. Not the jumper, the story.

“Yer obscene.” Niall laughs. Harry is sucking down one of those giant candy canes like it’s a cock, staring at Niall and wiggling his eyebrows. “There’ll be six other people here any minute.”

“Let them watch.” Harry giggles. “Maybe Pez, Sophia, or El will learn a thing or two.”

“Total idiot.” Niall grins, tossing a handful of tinsel towards his obnoxious boyfriend. It falls halfway, landing in a shiny silver lump on their coffee table. “At least help me decorate if yer gonna get me all riled up.”

“Everything looks fine Niall.” Harry whines. “The tree is up, the decorations are hung, there’s enough eggnog to drown Louis in. We’re ready.”

“It’s the first time everybody ‘s coming over to our flat fer a holiday Haz.” Niall groans. “I want it to be perfect.”

“How are you the one losing your chill right now?” Harry laughs. “You’ve never lost your calm. Never. I told you the bakery caught on fire, and you asked me to bring home the raspberry scones if they weren’t too burnt up.”

“Scones are very important to me.” Niall says firmly. “Half our diet, yeah? Speakin of-”

“Yes, Niall, there is an assortment of baked goods in the kitchen for people to eat.” Harry says flatly. “I’ve told you that three times.”

“I jus wanna be sure that everything is all ready for the party.” Niall pouts.

“I know.” Harry says with a lopsided, but affectionate, smile. “Everything is perfect Niall. Now go get our jumpers, yeah?”

“I already told you that I’m not wearing that thing.” Niall scoffs.

“You promised.” Harry says with an exaggerated pout.

“Anything I say while I’m pissed on seven pints is not a valid promise.” Niall scoffs.

“But I’ll look silly if I just wear mine.” Harry whines. “It’s a matching set.”

“You got me Mrs. Claus, Haz.” Niall groans. “I’m not advertising the fact that I’m a bottom to all of our friends.”

“I got it because you have the rosy cheeks and blond hair.” Harry says with a smile. “It’ll look so cute on you. And the fake belly I bought to go with mine won’t fit you.”

“Of course.” Niall laughs.

“Please Niall?” Harry begs. He slides off the couch headfirst, pouting up at Niall from the floor. “Ple-e-e-e-e-ase?” 

“No.” Niall says firmly.

“But I’m totally willing to keep up my end of the bargain.” Harry whines.

“I don’t remember the bargain Haz.” Niall tells him, sprinkling some more fake snow on the tree.

“You saw what I was doing with the candy cane right?” Harry grins. “Lots of that.”

“Ah.” Niall laughs.

“But with you.” Harry explains.

“I kinda figured.” Niall says with a smile.

“I’m talking about oral sex Niall.” Harry says like it isn’t obvious.

“I’m well aware.” Niall says, wondering if the fake snow is too much.

“Your cock, my mouth.” Harry says firmly. “A lot. So much of your cock and my mouth.”

“It’s a winning combination.” Niall tells him absentmindedly.

“So you’ll wear it?” Harry asks.

“Not a chance.” Niall laughs.

“What if I up the ante?” Harry asks.

“We’re not playing poker Haz.” Niall giggles. “Yer trying to force me into a woman’s holiday jumper. In public.”

“I’ll bottom for you.” Harry says adamantly.

“You have me attention.” Niall says, nearly dropping the box of fake snow.

“Any time you want.” Harry offers.

“Any time?” Niall asks.

“Within reason.” Harry smiles. “Not in, like, a public loo or something. Other than that, yeah. Any time.”

“How many times?” Niall asks.

“Depends on how good you are at it.” Harry grins wickedly.

“Teasin me is generally not the best way to get what you want Haz.” Niall scoffs. “Looks like you’ll be wearing your jumper alone.”

“Ni-i-i-i-all.” Harry whines.

“It’s yer own fault.” Niall cackles.

“I’ll keep the blow job part too.” Harry offers.

“Not good enough anymore.” Niall says with a shrug.

“You’re a mean little man.” Harry pouts.

“Better go get on yer jumper Haz.” Niall grins. “Everyone will be here any minute.”

“You’re really not going to do it?” Harry asks pitiably.

“I’m really not.” Niall nods. “Tick-tock Haz.”

Harry pouts and stomps out of the room, sighing loudly the entire way. Niall giggles and grabs his jumper out of the closet, sliding it over his outfit. It’s absolutely hideous. It’s obviously made for a woman, so his chest doesn’t really fill it out. His waist is a little too wide for the chunky belt. The furry collar also tickles his neck. Overall he hates the thing, but it will make Harry happy, so he’s more than happy to do it.

He sneaks into the kitchen when someone starts knocking on the door. “Haz, can you get that? I’m checking on the roast!” he calls, suppressing his urge to laugh.

Harry groans loudly, but Niall can hear him shuffle out dutifully. The loud greetings tell him all the guests are here, so he grabs the tray of cookies and stuff that Harry had gotten from his job. “Come and get it boys.” He laughs, walking into the room.

Harry’s eyebrows shoot off his forehead when he turns around, and then a huge grin splits his face in two. “You look ridiculous.” Louis cackles.

“He looks cute.” Eleanor scolds, smacking Louis on the arm.

“I wish I had his hips.” Sophia pouts.

“Everyone does.” Niall says with a laugh.

“They’re spectacular, right?” Harry says, his smile not shrinking a bit.

“You two would wear matching sweaters.” Zayn says, an affectionate smirk showing up for just a second.

“I think it’s sweet.” Liam says with a dopey grin.

“I agree.” Perrie giggles. “Absolutely adorable.”

“Never gonna happen, Pez.” Zayn scoffs.

“We’ll see.” Perrie grins, planting a big lipstick mark on Zayn’s cheek. He pretends to groan, but Niall can see the brief smile on his face. “I have plans for next Halloween.”

Things go well, people taking their usual seats around the room. They’ve all been here a million times already, so they have territories marked out. Niall flits around and passes each of them their favorite treats while Harry gets them drinks. Louis flips through channels until he lands on a Christmas special that all the other guys groan at. The girls quickly quash that and settle in for two hours of monotonous Claymation that they’ve all seen a million times before. Niall ducks back into the kitchen, greeted by a peppering of kisses on his cheek, courtesy of his obnoxious, obscene, and utterly magnificent boyfriend. 

“I can’t believe you wore it.” Harry squeals.

“Of course I wore it.” Niall laughs lightly.

“So you gave me that whole run around for nothing?” Harry pouts.

“I gave you the run around because you teased me for wanting everything to be perfect.” Niall admits.

“So the terms?” Harry asks, leaving the question open ended.

“We’ll discuss the terms later.” Niall grins. “I’m thinking that for the first time, we’ll switch jumpers.”

“You’re obscene.” Harry giggles. “I like it.”


	3. Sing a Song of Gladness and Joy (Narry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall doesn't want to go Christmas caroling. Harry forgets his hat. Niall goes after him and yeah. Whatever. I'm shit at summaries.

“Absolutely not.” Niall says firmly. “It’s five below zero outside.”

“It’s tradition.” Harry says, matching every bit of Niall’s adamancy. 

“Tradition can kiss me arse.” Niall scoffs.

“We go every year.” Harry pouts. “Put on an extra coat, and let’s go.”

“I don’t even like doing it Harry.” Niall says, turning up the volume on the telly to try and put an end to the conversation. “I never have.”

“It won’t sound right without you.” Harry whines, dropping across Niall’s lap.

“You three sound fine without me.” Niall sighs.

“But Liam and Zayn are going to be all coupley and I need you there so we can out do them.” Harry says with a pout. He’s too cute for Niall’s own good. Or his health apparently, because his willpower is already beginning to crumble. “Besides, if you aren’t there, whose will nip at my nose when we get to that part?”

“Liam would be more than happy, I’m sure.” Niall offers. “Jack Frost is staying home this year.”

“Don’t make me call Zayn.” Harry says with a scowl.

“He won’t get me out either.” Niall laughs. No way in hell is he going out in this weather just to carol. It’s stupid and ridiculous, and he’s definitely not doing it. “Nothing is getting me off this couch.”

“Fine.” Harry says angrily, jumping off the couch. “Be that way Niall. I’ll sleep at their place tonight.”

“Haz, don’t do this.” Niall groans. “Just stay in with me, yeah? We’ll order take away, watch a movie, it’ll be a good night.”

“No. I’m doing it Niall.” Harry says, ripping his coat off the hanger in the hall closet. “Our traditions may not mean anything to you, but they do to me. So stay in. Have your Chinese food and watch your movie. I hope you have a good fucking night by yourself.”

He opens and then subsequently slams the front door before Niall can respond. “Fuck!” Niall groans, dropping his head back against the sofa.

He stays on the couch, punching a pillow to try and get rid of his anger towards himself. They never fight. Everyone around them hates how perfect they are as a couple. And this is something so little, so stupid. Niall should have just gone. He could complain about it later, when Harry was warming him up in the bed with cuddles that are just slightly too tight.

Instead he had to be an idiot. He had to let Harry walk out that door without his scarf or gloves or- Of course he left them. Harry would forget his own head if it wasn’t attached so firmly. It’s a nice head, so Niall would miss it. He grumbles and shrugs on another jumper before buttoning himself up in his puffiest coat. He’s not going to freeze just because Harry can’t remember to pull on a stupid cap and earmuffs.

He gathers everything up that Harry forgot, making sure to put on his own supplies first, and then plunges out the door into the freezing cold. It’s even worse than he thought outside, snow pouring down everywhere. He can barely see a few feet in front of himself, but he knows these streets like the back of his hand after three years. He heads towards the corner where he knows Liam, Zayn, and Harry always like to start their group caroling excursions.

By the time he gets there it’s completely abandoned without any sign of the boys. He tries calling Harry’s mobile, but of course he doesn’t pick up. There’s a high chance he’s left it back at their flat. Zayn and Liam don’t pick up either, so Niall treks through the blizzard along their usual route. He doesn’t find them anywhere and he’s beginning to panic a bit. He goes to the only place he can think of, Liam and Zayn’s flat.

He knocks on the door, willing his blood to start flowing in his fingers again. Harry answers the door. His cheeks are covered in tears and his eyes are puffy. It makes Niall feel absolutely awful. “What are you doing here?” Harry asks quietly.

“You forgot everything except your coat.” Niall says, shuffling back and forth on his feet. “I didn’t want you to freeze.”

“You walked all the way here just for that?” Harry asks. His voice is scratchy, driving Niall’s guilt levels up through the roof. He’s only seen Harry cry a handful of times, but it’s something he never wants to see again. “I thought you weren’t going out tonight.”

“I wasn’t.” Niall sighs. “I walked the whole route looking for you. You didn’t pick up when I called, so I came here.”

“It’s bloody freezing!” Zayn groans. “Either come in, or go away. Either way you need to close the door!”

Harry steps to the side, waving Niall in. He walks past his boyfriend, trying to avoid the uncomfortable stares Liam and Zayn are targeting him with. “I should let you guys get to it then.” Niall sighs. “Just wanted to bring you these.”

“We’re apparently not going this year.” Harry admits quietly.

“It’s five below zero outside.” Liam explains. “It would be stupid to go out in this. Nobody would open their doors for us.”

“It’s a tradition.” Harry pouts.

“We’ll do it tomorrow night if the weather gets better Harry.” Zayn offers. “We can’t miss work because we all catch colds.”

“That’s not the tradition.” Harry says, a frown stretching his mouth out.

“Put these on.” Niall sighs, handing Harry his scarf and other wintertime protections.

“No point.” Harry says, wiping his face to dry it a bit.

“Put on the bloody clothes Harry!” Niall says harshly.

Harry pouts, but does as he’s told. Niall grabs him by the newly gloved wrist and gives a small wave to their friends before tugging Harry back out the front door. “I don’t want to go home and order take away Niall.”

“Good thing that’s not what we’re doing then.” Niall tells him. “I hope you can still sing, because I can’t carry the both of us.”

“Niall.” Harry says softly. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes I do.” Niall says firmly. “It’s tradition, yeah?”

“What about-” Harry starts.

“Let me do this for you Haz.” Niall says, cutting him off. “I love you too much to let something as stupid as frostbite stop us from doing something important to you. I was an idiot for refusing.”

“Let’s just go home.” Harry says quietly.

“No, Haz, we’re doing this.” Niall says firmly.

“What about Zayn and Liam?” Harry asks.

“We’ll go out with them tomorrow too.” Niall says firmly. “You love doing this, so we’re doing it.”

“Liam was right. Nobody is going to listen to us.” Harry sighs.

“Then we’ll belt it out on the streets for just the two of us.” Niall says with a small smile.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks.

“Positive.” Niall nods. “Now let’s get going before my feet freeze in place.”

They walk to the corner, singing Jingle Bells at the top of their lungs. Things are shouted through windows at them, but they ignore it. All that matters is that Harry’s hand is bundled up in Niall’s, and his smile doesn’t go away, even when he falls asleep after Niall nips at his nose.


	4. Hang It On the Tree (Ziam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam really really loves decorating for Christmas.

“Just pick one.” Zayn groans.

“It has to be the right one.” Liam says, flashing his boyfriend a smile.

“We’ve been at it for an hour.” Zayn sighs. “A whole hour to pick one ornament.”

“It’s the first ornament for our first tree in our first house.” Liam squeals. “It’s important.”

“You are way too excitable this time of year.” Zayn says, smiling affectionately.

“What do you think of this?” Liam asks, holding up a bronze key with Santa’s face on it. It’s dangling from a lacy red ribbon and Liam likes the way it feels in his fingers. It’s heavy, like the promise of good things to come.

“Do you like it?” Zayn asks. Liam nods, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt a little. “Then I like it.”

“That’s not how it’s supposed to work Zayn.” Liam sighs, pouting out his bottom lip. “You’re supposed to help me, not just go along with whatever I like.”

“Leeyum, darling boy I adore, the ornament is gorgeous. I love it.” Zayn tells him, planting a kiss on his cheek. “It’s appropriate, yeah? Like the key to our new home?”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Liam says, nodding enthusiastically.

“”s perfect.” Zayn smiles. “I think it’s the one we should go with.”

“More than the bell?” Liam asks, pointing to the silver bell he’d thought about earlier.

“More than the bell.” Zayn nods.

“Alright then.” Liam beams. “Now about wreaths-”

“Classic, with silver and gold ribbons.” Zayn says, cutting him off. “Simple, but elegant.”

“You know they have ones that sing, right?” Liam asks.

“I’m well aware.” Zayn laughs. “Niall sent me a video of him and Harry playing with theirs. If we got one they’d think we were copying them.”

“You just think it’s stupid.” Liam grins.

“Unfathomably.” Zayn admits. “Who wants a wreath that screeches Silent Night at everyone who comes up to the door?”

“Niall and Harry apparently.” Liam giggles. “Fine, we’ll go with the boring non-screechy wreath.”

“Good choice.” Zayn says with a wink.

 

“Look at it!” Liam squeals. “It’s gorgeous!”

“It’s eleven thirty at night.” Zayn groans from the couch. “How are you this awake?”

“Because I’ve been doing all this work myself.” Liam says contentedly, dropping down onto the couch beside his boyfriend. He cuddles into his side, pressing his nose into Zayn’s neck so he can take a deep whiff of the amazing cologne he always wears. He seriously considers just falling asleep like this, but his back wouldn’t thank him in the morning. “It’s not really fair.”

“We have an agreement.” Zayn says sleepily. “You do everything for Christmas, and I do everything for Halloween.”

“There’s so much more to do for Christmas though.” Liam pouts against Zayn’s neck.

“That’s your own fault.” Zayn says with a small smile pressed into Liam’s hair. His eyes are still closed, but Liam can picture exactly what expression he’s wearing in his mind. There’s a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth and his eyes are crinkled up affectionately. Liam loves that expression. “You could totally go minimalist with Christmas.”

“As if.” Liam scoffs. “Can you imagine what Harry would say?”

“I can imagine how little effort it would take to ignore him.” Zayn says with a soft chuckle.

“Well I’m not a grumpy geezer who can’t stay up until midnight, so I listen to our friends.” Liam giggles.

“I’m not even a year older than you.” Zayn grumbles.

“Wow, you age fast then.” Liam says with a wicked grin. Zayn hates being called old. He absolutely hates it. “Twenty one, going on sixty.”

“I’ll show you who’s old.” Zayn growls, flipping a leg over Liam so he can pin him to their aged leather sofa. His fingers dart under Liam’s armpits, causing spastic laughs to fly out of Liam’s mouth while he struggles to resist. “Call me old again. I dare you.”

“Old coot!” Liam wails. He tries to push Zayn off of his stomach, but the darker man squirms out of his grip. He renews his vigor, bearing down on Liam’s most sensitive spots. “Codger!”

“You’re such a shit.” Zayn grins. He drops down onto Liam’s chest and presses a light kiss against his lips. “You’re my shit though.”

“You must have quite the rectum to squeeze me out.” Liam giggles.

“You spend way too much time around Niall.” Zayn huffs.

“Probably, but I don’t do this with him.” Liam grins, slipping his hands up the back of Zayn’s jumper. He flips them over, nipping at the skin of Zayn’s neck. His hands slide around Zayn’s chest, hitching up the sweater so he can move down and kiss at his tan torso. “Not much anyways. Only every other Tuesday.”

“You are just begging to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight.” Zayn hisses. He slides his legs together, knocking Liam off balance. Despite a valiant effort and more than his fair share of scrambling, Liam ends up flat on his back. The floorboards he’d loved so much when they picked out the house have turned on him viciously. The traitorous wood will be covered with a rug by the weekend. “Why are you so weird today?”

“It’s been a good day.” Liam shrugs.

“Then let’s go upstairs, and make it into a really good night, yeah?” Zayn grins, sticking his head over the edge of the couch cushion.

“I still have to string the popcorn and cranberries.” Liam admits. “Otherwise they’ll dry out and I won’t be able to do anything with them.”

“If you insist.” Zayn sighs wearily. “I’ll be going to bed then.”

“Don’t leave.” Liam pouts.

“Fine, but I’m not stringing anything.” Zayn says, trying to hide his affectionate grin. “And if you don’t work fast enough I’m going to eat all the popcorn.”

 

Liam drags Zayn out of bed far earlier than the darker man would like, waking him up with soft kisses pressed against his face and a bit lower as well. Zayn feels half dead by the time they reach the living room, but Liam is thrumming with excitement. Even when he plugs it in, the Christmas tree and fairy lights can’t match the brilliance of his smile. It looks like something out of a Thomas Kinkade painting, but prettier.

Bright lights twinkle at him from every corner of the room, draped carefully across the walls in patterns. The tree is surrounded by shiny presents in every pattern Zayn can imagine. Fake snow is powdered on the needles and every ledge, hopefully sprayed with something to keep it in place. It’s the most amazing thing Zayn has ever seen. “When did you do all this?” Zayn gasps.

“Last night once you nodded off on the couch.” Liam grins.

“It’s amazing Leeyum.” Zayn smiles. “I have my work cut out for me to match this for Halloween.”

“You don’t stand a chance.” Liam laughs. “You really like it?”

“I love it.” Zayn smiles.

“Then it’s time for us to hang our ornament.” Liam squeals. He pulls out a box that Zayn doesn’t remember getting. He drops down on one knee and says “But first, I have something important to ask you.”

Zayn’s heart catches in his throat, but Liam keeps talking. “I planned on doing this on Christmas in front of our friends and family, so I’m a day early, but I can’t wait any more. Last night, when you were sleeping on the sofa, that little bit of drool dripping out that you would deny until your dying day, it struck me how stupid it was to wait any longer than I already have. I don’t want to spend one more day waiting to ask if you, Zayn Javadd Malik, would agree to be my husband.”

He opens the box, revealing a beautiful ring of sterling silver. His eyes are big, matched only by his sweet smile. Zayn can’t seem to find the words in his throat, too choked up to do anything more than nod fervently. Liam beams and stands up, pulling the ring out to slip it onto Zayn’s finger. It fits perfectly, just like the kiss Liam pulls him into. “Let’s hang that ornament now, yeah?”

Zayn nods again, blinking the tears out of his eyes. “Yeah.” he chokes out.

They walk over to the tree and Liam grabs the key off a shelf. “I left a spot open in the middle of the tree for it, but we can put it somewhere else if you like.” Liam says sheepishly.

“It’s perfect.” Zayn whispers. Their hands reach forward, each holding one side of the ribbon until it slips around a branch. It hangs there, perfect against the powdered spruce they painstakingly agreed on. Zayn’s fingers slip between Liam’s, the cold metal of the new ring pressing lovingly into his skin. “And just because I didn’t say it yet, yes. Yes, Liam, I want to be your husband.”

“Then I have something incredibly important to tell you.” Liam says with a grave face. Zayn nods, hoping it isn’t as serious as he’s making it seem. “While you were in the loo, I grabbed one of the singing wreaths. I don’t want you to panic when you go take a shower and Silent Night starts playing.”

“I think I can live with that.” Zayn laughs.

“Good.” Liam grins. “Because there’s another one on the front door.”

“Of course there is.” Zayn says, rolling his eyes.

“And on the garage door.” Liam laughs. “And maybe one in the pantry.”

“Any others I should know about?” Zayn asks.

“Don’t open the boot of your car too quickly.” Liam smiles, leaning in to peck at Zayn’s cheek. “It’ll fall off.”


	5. It's the Boots (Lilo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has something special planned for the night, and after a brief interruption from Niall, he shows it off to Liam. Smut ensues.

They’re tight. Suffocatingly tight in fact. That’s the point though, isn’t it? Besides, hopefully he won’t be wearing them for too long. He snaps the white fur cuffs around his wrist, tightening them until they don’t slide around. The last part it the hat. He clips it into his hair, making sure to get all the teeth of the comb in place so it won’t bounce around. Louis steps back, admiring his work in the mirror. The tight patterned briefs frame everything beautifully, highlighting his arse. 

He zips up the black thigh high boots it had taken hours of internet shopping to find in his size. It takes for-bloody-ever to do the artificial laces on the front. They don’t actually serve any purpose other than decoration, but he desperately hopes it’ll be worth it. He hears the front door of the flat close and he gets ready for the ride of his life. He slinks over to the door, quashing down a giggle as he throws it open. “Ho, ho, ho-oly crap! Niall! What are you doing here?” Louis screeches, covering up his very skintight briefs.

“Apparently getting dinner and a show.” Niall cackles.

“Get out of my flat!” Louis screams, throwing a pillow from the couch at the obnoxious Irishman rolling around on his floor.

“I was invited.” Niall says once he manages to get his laughter more under control. “Harry wrecked our telly hanging up mistletoe. Li said I could watch the boxing match over here.”

“Well you can’t.” Louis huffs. “I have something special planned.”

“Clearly.” Niall scoffs. “Nice look there by the way. Haz bought the same boots last month.”

“I did not need to know that.” Louis says, frustration clearly leaking into his voice. “What I need is for you to get out of here before Liam gets back, unless you have some horrid voyeurism kink and want to hear us having really loud sex.”

“Never did anything for me before, but I’m open to new things.” Niall says with a wicked grin.

“I’m going to kill you.” Louis hisses. “Get out!”

“I’m going, I’m going.” Niall says, waving Louis off. “Just have Li record it for me, yeah?”

“Not bloody likely.” Louis scoffs when Niall leaves.

He turns around to go back to his bedroom when a voice reaches him from across the room. “Something going on with Nialler that I should know about?”

“What do you think you’re doing inviting him over without clearing it with me first?” Louis asks angrily, turning around to find his boyfriend’s annoying smirk.

“I wasn’t aware we had plans tonight.” Liam shrugs.

“I asked you to be home at a decent time tonight.” Louis sighs. “What did you think I did that for?”

“Okay, fine, I’m caught.” Liam laughs. “I had a feeling you had something planned. Niall agreed to check it out for me first in case it was a repeat of last time you wanted to surprise me.”

“How long are you going to keep harping on that?” Louis huffs. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“I nearly ended up in traction after the swing broke Louis.” Liam says sternly. “I was laid up for a week on bed rest because you and a large chunk of ceiling landed on me.”

“Yeah, but it was bloody good until that.” Louis grins wickedly. “I learned my lesson though. Nothing that requires a drill unless I want to listen to you bitch for the rest of my life. And people say I’m the high maintenance one.”

“Because you bloody well are.” Liam scoffs.

“You haven’t said what you think of my outfit yet.” Louis says, narrowing his eyes accusingly.

“It’s not really an outfit though, is it?” Liam asks. “It’s really just underwear and a hat.”

“And the cuffs.” Louis huffs, holding up the furry wristbands to show. He shakes them and the bells on them ring loudly. “Not to mention the boots.”

“Oh, well that makes all the difference.” Liam laughs. He saunters across the room, dropping his coat on the ground along the way. He tugs his tie off, leaving it to crease on the floor, much to Louis’ dissatisfaction. He wraps his strong arms around Louis’ thin waist and grins down at him hungrily. “The cuffs make it a proper do up, yeah?”

“And the boots.” Louis nods.

“Believe me, I haven’t forgotten about the boots.” Liam says before ducking in for a kiss. He’s proper naughty about it, slipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth as he slides his hands down to grab at the arse overstretching his briefs. Louis loves how the usually reserved man gets so raunchy with him. He moans into the kiss, rubbing up against Liam so his erection is obvious. Liam breaks the snog and breathes out a heavy “Or that.”

“You going to do anything with it then?” Louis asks, challenging Liam with an arch of his eyebrow.

“That depends.” Liam shrugs.

“On?” Louis asks, scoffing at the audacity Liam is so blatantly displaying.

“On whether or not I’m allowed to tear them off with my bare hands.” Liam grins. “Because you are definitely keeping on the boots, but I don’t think these can get back down your thighs right now.”

“I’ve also learned a lesson about the dangers of you and underwear.” Louis laughs. “I bought three extra pairs in case you liked them.”

“Perfect.” Liam whispers. He grabs Louis under the arse, scooping him up to straddle the muscular man’s hips. Louis giggles before it’s cut off with Liam’s mouth against his. Liam backs them up against the wall, grinding his own erection against Louis’ in an amazing burst of friction. Louis thrusts back against him frantically, levering his shoulders against the painfully cold wall to keep things going. Liam grins against his lips and growls “Somebody is desperate tonight.”

“Been planning this for days.” Louis pants. He’s not embarrassed enough of his desperation to stop his rutting. “It’s got me overexcited.”

“Oh, you should not have told me that.” Liam laughs. “Now we have to go slow.”

“Do you enjoy torturing me?” Louis whines.

“I do.” Liam says, nipping at the flesh of Louis’s neck. The smaller boy can feel the bruises Liam is sucking into his pale skin. He knows he’ll have to deal with relentless teasing from Harry tomorrow at work, but he’ll wear them proudly. Hopefully it will distract from the fact he won’t be able to sit properly. Liam may make this horribly slow, but he always rewards Louis for being patient with it by pounding him like a jackhammer. “I like it when you start begging.”

“I’ll beg now if you want.” Louis sighs breathlessly. “Please Liam, oh please, put your massive cock in my arse.”

“You’ll need to work on that.” Liam laughs. “Luckily you’ll have plenty of time while I do things to you.”

“Mmm, what kinds of things.” Louis asks.

“Things like this.” Liam says. He hefts Louis up so he can hold him with one arm, and then slips the other around to rub at Louis’ tightly contained balls. He keeps his arm angled so that Louis can’t grind against him anymore. It’s cruel, but Louis just groans and lets Liam have his way. The stimulation has him leaking through his briefs in a matter of moments. “You like that?”

Louis nods fervently, opening his thighs up so Liam can circle his hand more. “Yeah. Yeah, keep doing that.” he moans.

“You want me to kiss you while I do it?” Liam asks.

“Please.” Louis whines, craning his neck up to try and capture Liam’s lips. Liam takes his mouth forcefully, pushing so hard that it’s just this side of painful. Louis moans into it, letting Liam’s tongue wrestle his into submission. He grabs at Liam desperately, trying to get a grip in his frustratingly short hair. He finally manages to get a fistful on top and tugs lightly because he knows it drives Liam wild. Liam pushes into him harder, biting at Louis’ bottom lip. “Don’t stop.”

“I’m gonna move this to the bed now.” Liam mutters into Louis’ mouth.

“I’m beyond okay with that idea.” Louis moans. Liam smirks and then moves his hand up from Louis’ bum to his lower back, gripping tightly as he stumbles through their bedroom door. He drops Louis onto the bed unceremoniously, but climbs on top of him before the smaller boy can complain. “So what now?”

“Now I wreck your pants.” Liam grins wickedly. He grabs ahold of the waistband on Louis’ briefs and tugs. The fabric is cheap, coming apart easily in Liam’s amazingly strong hands. Louis marvels at the way it shreds into tatters, letting his erection spring free. He tears the last little pieces away from Louis’ thighs and tosses it off to the side in a pile of rags. “Like that.”

“You must have either really liked those, or really hated them.” Louis laughs.

“Bit of both.” Liam shrugs. “Now roll over.”

“Eating me out already?” Louis giggles. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s needy.”

“Shut up and flip over Louis.” Liam growls. 

Louis does as he’s told, gladly prostrating himself for his boyfriend. His hips lift up off the bed by about six inches, giving Liam easy access for what is about to happen. Liam wastes no time diving in, licking without hesitation at Louis’ hole. The thin boy moans loudly, knowing how it eggs Liam on. His fingers curl up in the sheets, pulling them off in the upper corners. He doesn’t even care that he’ll have to remake the bed. The sheets will probably need cleaned anyways, judging by how much he’s leaking. He groans when Liam wraps a hand around his cock, tugging infuriatingly slowly just to drive him crazy.

“This isn’t going to be slow at all if you keep doing that.” Louis tells him when he feels his orgasm building up.

“Then you should hand me the lube before I decide to keep to my earlier decision.” Liam says darkly. His hand detaches itself from Louis’ prick. There’s a strange mixture of relief and vexation in Louis’ gut when it happens. He reaches over to the nightstand, making sure not to move his hips as Liam has resumed his furious tongue work, and grabs the bottle of lube. He drops it between his legs and then presses his face into the mattress to keep himself from disturbing the whole building with his moans. “Good boy.”

Louis would scoff, but the way Liam says it ignites something inside him. It’s not demeaning from his lover’s lips. It’s not an insult, but an affirmation of his approval. Louis craves Liam’s approval. He needs it like he needs air to breathe, and water to drink. He’s about to tell Liam to get on with it, but then a slick finger is pressing against him, cold and lacking any need for permission. He pushes through the ring of muscle, his experience obvious in how quickly he finds Louis’ prostate to rub against. “Oh fuck Li!” Louis gasps.

Liam works him expertly, quickly managing to get him stretched without any pain at all. He pulls his fingers out once Louis is ready, and then says “Flip over, undress me, and then get back into position.”

Authority is as natural to Liam as charm is. He can be commanding when he needs to, and gentle when he wants to be. Louis is glad this isn’t one of the times he’s choosing to be gentle. Sex is not the time for that in Louis’ opinion. His hands open Liam’s belt easily and he lets the trousers fall and pool around the muscular man’s ankles. He slides his hands down Liam’s thighs until he can help him step out of them. After that he focuses on mouthing at Liam through his silk boxers while he unbuttons his shirt. He slides the fabric over Liam’s shoulders and lets it flutter to the ground. Finally, blessedly, he tears off Liam’s boxers.

Liam is well and truly massive. His cock could take up a museum wing by itself, and it makes Louis’ mouth water every time he sees it. He briefly considers taking it into his mouth, but Liam clears his throat and Louis remembers what he’s supposed to be doing. He turns back over and crawls up the bed on his hands and knees. He’s very ready for what’s about to happen. The bed dips as Liam climbs in after him, and Louis feels himself leak more when the sound of Liam lubing himself up fills the room.

The familiar sensation of Liam’s head pressing against his hole fills him with lust and he pushes back onto it once it slips in. He’s never been one to cut corners in sex, and he fills himself up with Liam quickly. It doesn’t take long before Liam’s hands curl around Louis’ hips and he starts moving. His pace is quick, furiously pounding into Louis so hard it shakes the bed against the wall. Louis lets his top half fall onto the mattress and he snakes his hand between his legs to wank himself while Liam fucks him.

“Fuck Li. Just like that.” Louis moans, tugging himself frantically. The fur cuff tickles the inside of his thigh and the comb from his hat is beginning to scratch unpleasantly. It’s pretty much the only thing keeping him from having already cum. As it is, they won’t stop things much longer. “Oh fuck.”

“Cum for me.” Liam growls. His fingers grip into Louis’ pelvis harshly, leaving bruises that Louis knows will show up in a matter of moments. He doesn’t bother thinking twice when Liam gives his command. The pain and the pleasure mix explosively and stars burst behind Louis’ eyes. He cums so hard he stops breathing for a second. He can feel Liam nearing the edge, the way his thrusts become more erratic. Within seconds he hears his favorite noise in the world, the mixture of a groan and a scream that Liam makes whenever he climaxes.

There’s a few final thrusts and Louis makes sure to squeeze around Liam to help milk him through it. Liam collapses onto his back, driving them both into the mattress and Louis sighs contentedly. “Which part was it that got you so worked up?” he asks after a few minutes.

“It’s the boots.” Liam grins into the flesh of Louis’s back. “Everything worked of course, but it was definitely the boots.”


	6. Santa's Little Helper (Narry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has taken a job as an elf in the local mall's Santa village. There's a really cute boy there named Harry, but Niall is scared to ask him out. Zayn and Liam are kinky fucks, and Harry is blunt, cheeky, and wears the women's elf costume.

“Just man up and do it already you little bitch.” Zayn groans. He slams his locker shut, startling Niall out of his daydreams. “Ask him out.”

“What?” Niall asks, blushing from his little fantasy.

“Ask Harry out. This pining is getting ridiculous.” Zayn says firmly, staring Niall down.

“I’m not pining.” Niall scoffs, trying very poorly to cover up his lie. “I just think he looks cute in his outfit. Don’t you?”

“I’m shagging Santa. Why bother looking at one of his helpers?” Zayn smiles.

“You and Liam are disgusting.” Niall laughs. “And I shouldn’t have to remind you that you’re one of those helpers, just like I am.”

“It’s only disgusting when I make him keep the suit on while he fucks me in the supply closet.” Zayn says with a wicked grin.

“Put on your costume you disgusting slag.” Niall says with a chuckle. “We’re already late.”

“You’re just cranky because you aren’t getting any ass.” Zayn laughs, walking into the dressing area. Niall does the same, pulling back a curtains and stripping down. His costume is overly itchy, making his fair skin sensitive. On the plus side that gives him a fairly rosy complexion that works perfectly for his job as a mall elf. Also the pay is good, so Niall really doesn’t complain. It has absolutely nothing to do with the really cute boy they work with, specifically the one named Harry. Zayn tears back Niall’s curtain with a serious face and says “So man up, gather your balls, and ask Harry to lick them.”

“I’ve never even seen him out of the costume Zayn. What if he has really big ears hidden under the um- the other really big ears?” Niall whines, hitching up his tights and attaching them to the suspenders hidden under his jumper. “And he’s a bit of a nutter. I mean he wears the costume meant for birds instead of blokes. I’m not into drag queens.”

“I’ve known Harry for years. He’s not a drag queen. I can’t really explain why he wears the other costume, but he has normal human sized ears. I promise.” Zayn says calmly, clapping his hands down on Niall’s shoulders. “So for the love of all that is good, ask him out.”

Niall fidgets for a moment, picking at the hem of his hat. Finally he sighs and says “We’re late. Let’s go.”

He pushes past Zayn, tugging on his elf hat (complete with massive ears) and hopes desperately that his blush will die down by the time they reach their destination. Zayn is stationed at the front gate today, leaving Niall with Harry up by Santa. Niall gets the task of handing out candy canes after the children visit because Harry was there first and his favorite job is helping the children up onto Santa’s lap. He beams happily when he sees Niall approach and flits over to whisper through clenched teeth “You’re late. Again.”

“It’s Zayn’s fault.” Niall says quietly. He turns to the crowd waiting impatiently by the gates and puts on a winning smile. “Alright boys and girls, who wants to meet Santa?”

All the children start cheering loudly and Niall can read pain and regret in the faces of every parent there. It’s really early for them to have a queue this long, but it is just a few days until Christmas and Niall knew it was a good possibility this would happen. Harry jumps around, bouncing all over the place until he reaches his position. He’s overly excited and Niall finds it incredibly endearing. He skips over to the large crate of candy canes and stands ready to do his work.

Most people hate this job, but Niall is not most people. He actually enjoys it more than any other job he’s ever had. It makes people happy and that’s something Niall loves to do. He likes seeing the delighted look on kids’ faces whenever they talk to “Santa.” He likes how almost every child thanks him with a big hug for their treats. He likes how he can actually feel the holiday spirit radiating from the crowd as time goes on because people start caring less and less about the time they spend waiting on queue, and more about how happy their children are.

It definitely doesn’t have anything to do with the dopey grins Harry shoots him occasionally. Or the way the tight fabric of Harry’s costume shows off his toned physique. It’s totally not about how Harry’s laugh sounds like tinkling bells, or how sweet he is with the children, or how he always brings Niall a cup of hot cocoa with a candy cane melted into it whenever they break for lunch. He likes the job because it’s fun. The company he gets to keep is just a bonus.

Niall almost gets up the courage to ask Harry out during their lunch break, but then their boss Simon grabs them and tells them they’ve already gone five minutes over. Niall spends the next four hours telling himself that he’ll do it after work, but he knows it’s a lie. Harry is so far out of his league and Niall doesn’t want to mess up things for the last few shifts they have left. Zayn said he’s known Harry for years. Maybe he’ll give Niall his number after this is all done and he can’t embarrass himself in front of a coworker.

By the time he’s getting dressed again after their shift Niall feels incredibly discouraged. Zayn keeps giving him these grumpy looks, but he doesn’t say anything. He leaves with Liam in tow, a sympathetic look painted on his face before he’s tugged out the door. There goes Niall’s ride, off to fuck Santa in the back seat of his ten year old Renault Captur. Niall sighs and resigns himself to the walk home, idly wondering how long Zayn is going to ignore him.

“Hey.” A slow deep voice says, pulling Niall out of his thoughts. “Just saw Zayn storm out of here. Do you need a ride?”

“I- um- no- I don’t want to be a bother. I can walk home.” Niall stutters out. Harry is the last person he expected to see right now. Especially since he’s dressed normally, and has admittedly very nice ears. “Thanks for the offer though.”

“This is getting ridiculous.” Harry sighs. “I’ve been waiting all day. All day Niall.”

“Waiting for what?” Niall asks oh so elegantly.

“For you to ask me out.” Harry says bluntly. “I’ve actually been waiting and waiting for weeks, doing what I thought was a fairly good job of showing I’m interested, but Zayn said he was sure it was going to be today. I thought you might do it during lunch, since I get off an hour before you do so we never see each other in here. But then you didn’t do it, so I decided to wait and see if there’s something wrong with me that makes it so you won’t just ask me out.”

“Oh.” Niall says, blushing so hotly he feels like his face is on fire.

“So is there?” Harry asks, taking long strides across the room until he’s standing directly in front of Niall.

“Is there what?” Niall asks cautiously.

“Is there something wrong with me?” Harry asks, enunciating each word slowly.

“Not that I can see.” Niall admits with a blush.

“So why didn’t you do it?” Harry asks, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

“Was I obligated to?” Niall asks with a scoff.

“When one person tells another person that a different person is going to ask them out, and the second person gets super excited, then yes, it is the obligation of the third person to ask the second person out.” Harry says with a grin.

“I don’t think that would hold up in a court of law.” Niall laughs.

“So you’re really not going to do it then?” Harry asks. He sighs and turns around on his heel, walking out the door with only a couple words thrown over his shoulder. “Fine then.”

Niall groans and then follows after him. “You could have asked me out if you were interested.” he says when he finally catches up with Harry.

“Actually I couldn’t.” Harry says simply, never breaking his stride.

“Why not?” Niall asks, struggling to keep pace with Harry’s long legs.

“Because there’s kind of an office pool going on it.” Harry explains. “On when or if one of us will ask the other one out. Everybody is in on it. Even me. I had Zayn place a bet for us both on today, but he messed up and made it so that he bet on you asking me out. We were going to split the pool and I was going to take you on a date, but now we won’t win anything and I’m out thirty pounds.”

“That’s- that’s so evil.” Niall huffs. “You deserve to be out thirty pounds.”

“Well it was happening anyways. I figured I’d take them all for whatever they were worth and then show you a good time.” Harry shrugs. “Now Louis, the photographer, is going to win, because he bet neither of us would have the guts to do it.”

“Well I can’t let that happen.” Niall laughs. “He’s got a big enough head already without adding a huge wad of cash into his pocket.”

“So, what are you saying?” Harry asks, coming to a sudden halt.

“Harry, would you like to go out with me some time?” Niall asks, struggling past the lump in his throat.

“I don’t know.” Harry says with a grin. “Is it always going to take you three weeks to do everything?”

“No.” Niall says firmly. “A week at most.”

“Then sure, I’d love to.” Harry laughs. “Are you doing anything right now?”

“Nothing important.” Niall shrugs.

“Then how about we go get lunch?” Harry asks, nodding his head towards the food court. “I’ll take you on a real date once I collect my winnings.”

“Maybe.” Niall laughs. “For all I know, this will go terribly, and I won’t want to go on a real date with you.”

“Oh I doubt that.” Harry grins. “I’m incredibly charming.”

“Kind of.” Niall laughs again. “When you aren’t wearing a woman’s elf costume that is. Why do you do that?”

“That’s your own fault.” Harry shrugs.

“How is you wearing a dress in any way related to me?” Niall asks incredulously.

“It’s the only thing long enough to cover past my torso.” Harry shrugs. “You keep bending over in those tights, and well- I can’t have people seeing the result and thinking I’m some kind of paedo. You should definitely be wearing the shorts with your outfit if you’re going to keep flashing your arse at me.”

“You- I- Shorts?” Niall asks stupidly.

“Didn’t Zayn show you?” Harry asks. “He doesn’t wear them because he likes to tease Liam, but there are shorts that go with the men’s costumes. They’re too tight to cover a hard on properly though, so I wear the dress as a long loose shirt.”

“I never even noticed anyone else wear them.” Niall groans.

“Bit distracted were you?” Harry asks with a cheeky wink. “Because the only people that don’t wear them are the birds, me, Zayn, and of course you. I have it on fairly good authority” he coughs and says Liam’s name “That it isn’t Zayn you’re interested in.”

“Do you all just sit around and make fun of me all day or something?” Niall pouts.

“Not really. Mostly they snog each other’s faces off while I talk about how cute your bum looks in tights or repeat all the stories you tell me at lunch. Lunch which I take an hour late every day just so I can talk to you I might add.” Harry says with a small smile. “The ‘relentlessly making fun of Niall’ portion of the evening rarely takes more than five minutes. Except that time you farted in that little girl’s face. That was a solid hour.”

“She wasn’t supposed to be back there!” Niall argues for what feels like the hundredth time in a week.

“She also wasn’t supposed to scream and run into the tree, causing a domino effect that nearly destroyed Santa’s village and almost made me piss myself laughing.” Harry grins. “Life has a funny way of not doing what you expect. For instance, I expected you to ask me out without a dramatic storm off and having to explain about the office pool. I dropped like a million hints at lunch about how single I am. Zayn was supposed to lay some groundwork. Yet here we are, and it takes telling you Louis thinks we’re eunuchs to get a vague invitation out at some future point.”

“You’re intimidating.” Niall admits with a blush.

“Like supermodel-intimidating or Mike Tyson-intimidating?” Harry asks with a laugh. “Because I’ve always wondered how I’d look with a face tattoo.”

“Well maybe not super, but definitely at least model levels of intimidation.” Niall teases. “And you’d look shite with a facial tattoo.”

“Niall Horan, you wound me.” Harry giggles.

“I just might if we don’t go get some food soon.” Niall laughs.

“By all means then, let’s go devour the food court.” Harry says happily, stepping aside and bowing just a bit. “I hear you can really gobble it up.”

“Maybe after the first real date.” Niall says, shooting Harry his own cheeky wink. Yeah, he likes his job, but maybe he likes Harry more.


	7. Tiny Tim Got Hot (Narry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry owns a bakery, that before Christmas he always turns into a soup kitchen for a week. He meets a beautiful man with a sad past and without a home. Harry really wants to help him. Zayn and Liam are once again, completely unable to contain themselves or their libidos, and Louis is kind of there too.

Harry owns his own bakery. It’s smaller than he’d like, and not in the greatest part of town. His ovens are so old they could have watched his birth. His employees are ridiculous and totally sneak off to have sex in the closet whenever he isn’t looking, which is as rude as it is unhygienic. It’s his though. It’s his and that’s what matters most. He can do whatever he wants with it, so for the week before Christmas every year he fills out all the necessary paperwork and converts his business into a soup kitchen.

Zayn and Liam work for reduced pay and longer hours since there’s no money coming in, but they don’t complain and he doesn’t call them on their backroom shenanigans. They stay out of his way as he makes four different kinds of soups, trying to give people choices since they don’t have that many in their lives. Zayn helps him cook half a dozen turkeys, and Liam makes bread until his fingers go numb from the kneading. It’s hard work, but they all enjoy it because they get to give back.

An alarm blares at him, alerting him to the fact that he has to open his doors up in ten minutes. He tests each of the soups, finding them up to his exacting standards, and pours each of them into the serving pots. Zayn pulls the first two turkeys out of the oven and tests their temperatures. He gives Harry the thumbs up and sets up the carving station that Liam will man. Harry doesn’t trust Zayn with a big knife all day. He gets frustrated with Harry too easily for that.

Liam pulls the miniature loaves of bread out of the oven, individualized in several different varieties. The idea came to him after three days of making a menu, when he couldn’t decide what to focus on. Now he’s got six different kinds of loaves that are sized for one person and they look brilliant. That’s mostly Liam’s attention to detail, so Harry plants a big wet kiss on his cheek before flitting over to open the door. One person walks through, and Harry feels like he can hear crickets.

“Louis?” Harry asks, sighing at his best customer.

“That’s my name.” Louis grins.

“I told you we aren’t open for business this week.” Harry groans.

“I know. I have some time off from uni, so I figured you could use some extra help. I could serve coffee to people in line.” Louis explains, stripping off his jacket.

“I don’t have any money to pay you with.” Harry sighs. “I’m already paying for half the food out of my own pocket by the time this is done.”

“That’s fine. I don’t really need any money. I mean I wouldn’t turn it down, but I’m fine just volunteering my time.” Louis shrugs. “I get to clean up my extremely messy karma, and you keep me entertained for a week where I don’t have any studying to do. Maybe give me some free coffee.”

“If you’re sure.” Harry says. Louis has this way of getting exactly what he wants, when he wants it. Harry envies that and fears it in equal parts. “Go get cleaned up, and put on an apron. Zayn can show you where they are.”

“Righto.” Louis nods and heads into the back. 

Harry really hopes Liam and Zayn aren’t having a quickie, because Louis would be in for a shock. Lord knows Harry was the first time he walked in on it. The bell over the door tinkles and snaps Harry out of the trance he was in, remembering the sight of Zayn and Liam all sweaty and moaning. He really needs a boyfriend. “Did I read the sign outside correctly?” a smallish man asks. “This is a soup kitchen?”

“It is for this week.” Harry nods. “Normally it’s my bakery, but every year I turn it into a soup kitchen for the week before Christmas.”

“That’s not very good business mate.” The guy laughs. “But I’d be glad for some food from someone who actually knows how to cook. Those church people are nice, but they’ve never heard of seasoning, I swear.”

“I’m an expert on seasoning, so that shouldn’t be a problem. If it is, then you can blame my staff.” Harry laughs. “You’re the only one who’s shown up, so you have your pick of seats and the best cuts of meat. Food is over here.”

“Lead the way.” the guy laughs again. 

Harry leads him over and shows him the variety of soups, and glares at Liam when he stumbles out of the kitchen with mussed hair. He gives Harry a sheepish grin and then sets about carving some pieces off for the man. He grabs one of the loaves and then takes a seat at a table in the middle. He takes off his gloves and hat, revealing dark brown hair with blond on the tips that has grown out quite long. Harry watches with fascination as he delicately lays down a napkin on his lap, and eats more politely than anyone Harry has ever seen.

Eventually Harry becomes distracted by a steady stream of people looking for a hot meal. Zayn, Liam, Louis and he get into a steady rhythm and serving goes smoothly. By the time he looks up again the man is no longer there. Harry feels a little sad about that. The room isn’t full by any means and he could have stayed a little while longer to keep warm.

By the time they close for the night, Harry finds his mind wandering back to the first man again. He was funny. Humor is a rare thing among the people he’s been serving, with good reason of course. He had a nice laugh too, kind of a loud cackle that Harry wouldn’t mind hearing more often. He shakes his head to rid himself of the thought, and sighs.

“Liam and Zayn are going at it in the loo, so I’m going to head off.” Louis says behind him. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow Louis.” Harry says. He wanders over to the door for the employee loo and knocks loudly. He hears loud swearing and at thud and smiles to himself. “Make sure to clean up in there after you’re done, and then lock up.”

“Will do Haz!” Liam and Zayn shout in tandem.

Harry leaves the back room, grabs a cup of tea for the walk home, and tries to shake the blond man out of his mind.

 

The next morning goes much the same. He shows up early, gets started on the soups, and watches as Liam and Zayn have a fight over which muffins to bake for the day. Eventually they settle on blueberry and cranberry, much to Harry’s dissatisfaction. He wanted banana nut, but he has his hands too full to make them. He opens the door for Louis and then leaves it unlocked when he notices nobody is outside. He has a few minutes left on the food, but it doesn’t look like that will be a problem.

Of course the universe loves to prove Harry wrong. As soon as he steps into the kitchen he hears the bell tinkle over the door. He turns around with a sigh, but perks up a bit when it’s the same man from before. That may be a bit pathetic, but Harry just ignores the part of his brain that tells him that. “Welcome back.” He says with a poorly concealed grin.

“Couldn’t stay away.” The man laughs. “That soup was amazing. I feel like I should go to jail for not paying for something so good.”

“Nah, it’s my mum’s recipe, not five star cuisine.” Harry says with a blush. “It had too much celery in it, and not enough chicken.”

“Any chance you’re serving it again today?” the man asks sheepishly.

“I am.” Harry nods. “But the food won’t be ready for another few minutes. I didn’t expect anyone to show up this early.”

“I don’t mind waiting.” the man smiles.

“I have some muffins ready though. And coffee.” Harry tells him. “We can sit and talk until the food is done.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” the man says with a polite smile.

“What kind of coffee would you like?” Harry asks, pointing up to his menu.

“Just black. I don’t want to be a bother.” the man says, shuffling on his feet.

“It’s not a bother.” Harry waves him off with a smile. “It’s not like I have people knocking down the door or anything. Order whatever you want. It’s free and it’s good. I make excellent cappuccinos if that helps.”

“Oh god, it’s been so long since I’ve had a cappuccino.” the man groans. “One of them please, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Harry goes about making the cappuccino and then escorts the man to a table with two muffins on a plate. “I have blueberry and cranberry. You pick one and I’ll take the other.”

“Blueberry please.” the man says, plucking it off the plate when Harry holds it up. He takes a bite and moans, bringing a blush to Harry’s cheeks. “Holy crap this is good.”

“I can’t take credit for those. My staff made them.” Harry admits.

“Is it your recipe?” he asks.

“Yes, but-” Harry starts.

“And your ingredients?” he interrupts.

“Yes.” Harry nods.

“Then you can take credit. Your staff seems to be too occupied snogging each other’s face off to grab the credit anyways.” he says with a grin. “You should really have them close the door to the kitchen if they’re going to do that by the way. Not everyone would find it acceptable. Or sanitary.”

“Oh dear lord.” Harry groans, turning to the kitchen to find Louis asleep on a counter and Liam and Zayn going for the world record in most inappropriate public display of affection. 

“I don’t mind.” the man says with a shrug. “They’re cute together.”

“They’re ridiculous and fired if they don’t get to work on getting the food set up!” Harry says, yelling at them but not so loudly as to put off the man across from him. “I’m really sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” he laughs. “It was proper hot if I’m being honest. You don’t really get a lot of soft-core gay porn on the streets, you know?”

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t get it in a soup kitchen either.” Harry sighs. “So I’m sorry-”

“Niall.” he tells Harry. “My name is Niall. And I’m guessing you’re Harry.”

“How did you know that?” Harry asks.

“It’s the name on the sign mate.” Niall laughs. “Harry’s Bakery. Not very inspired, but informative enough.”

“Oh.” Harry says dumbly.

“Nice enough place you got here.” Niall says, looking around. “You could definitely raise your prices. People would pay more for the kind of quality you’ve got going on. Lord knows I would. Well- I would have I guess. I’m not really in a position to buy much of anything anymore.”

“Can I ask, or is that rude?” Harry questions. “It’s just, you come across as educated. Your hair was dyed within the last few months. You laugh and smile a lot. You don’t seem like most of the people I see in here for this.”

“It’s fine.” Niall sighs. “I used to work in the financial sector for the Cowell Corporation.”

“Isn’t that-” Harry starts.

“Yup.” Niall nods. “Enron two point o. I lost my flat around I couldn’t find a job after everything went to hell. My entire résumé is built off a company that cost everyone and their mother their pensions. So yeah, I am well educated. I’m not exactly like the majority of other homeless people. But here I am, begging for coffee and something warm every night. Most I don’t find anything more than warm water and a park bench for a few hours.”

“I’m sorry I asked.” Harry says quietly.

“Don’t be.” Niall says, waving him off. “It’s not the best, but it’s part of my story, yeah? Not the entire thing.”

“Hey.” Harry says, a brilliant idea coming for him. “Work for me. The pay wouldn’t be what it was back at Cowell Corp, but you get free coffee and baked goods.”

“I don’t need a hand out Harry.” Niall says quietly. “I know it may not seem that way, considering what I told you, but I don’t want a job out of pity.”

“Listen.” Harry says, putting his hands on the table. “I need someone to do my books. Liam is sweet, but he can’t tweet six words without misspelling seven. Zayn actually laughed in my face when I asked for help one time. I’m not- I wasn’t prepared for the financial side of things when I opened this place. I like to bake, I like to cook, but I spend half of my time counting out receipts and shite like that. I need someone who can do that for me, so I can actually do the work I enjoy. This isn’t a hand out, it’s a legitimate offer.”

“You don’t even know me.” Niall says, his face unreadable. “I could have been lying this whole time. I could actually be a serial killer.”

“You have an honest face.” Harry says with a shrug. “Do you want the job, or not?”

“I don’t have an address, or other clothes.” Niall admits quietly. “You don’t want someone homeless working for you. You don’t want me here.”

“Niall.” Harry says softly. He doesn’t get to say anything else though. Niall stands up and walks out the door. Harry chases after him, but he’s lost in the busy streets and disappears like a puff of smoke. He didn’t even eat anything besides the muffin. “Fuck.”

 

The rest of the week goes by, but Harry doesn’t see Niall again. Zayn and Liam ask him what’s wrong every day, but he waves them off and works quietly. He’s closed on Christmas, but he goes in to prepare the stuff for Boxing Day. It tends to be rather busy towards the afternoon and he learned last year that he can’t just keep up with the demand without preparing extras ahead of time. People shop, and then they get hungry.

Halfway through his second tray of scones someone knocks on the door. Harry sighs and shouts “We’re closed.”

He goes back to making the treats, but a moment later there’s another knock. Harry groans and wipes his hand off with a towel. He walks out and opens up the door and says “I said we’re closed. Read the- Niall?”

“Can I come in?” Niall asks quietly.

“Yeah, yeah, come in.” Harry nods, opening the door enough to let the other man shuffle in. “What are you doing here?”

“I saw the lights on and took a chance.” Niall says, standing up tall. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Sit down. I’ll get you a coffee to warm yourself up.” Harry says, ducking behind the counter. “Another cappuccino?”

“That’s not- Harry you don’t need to do that.” Niall sighs.

“Yes I do.” Harry says curtly. “I need to do something.”

“I came to talk to you about the job.” Niall says quietly.

“What about it?” Harry asks, getting to work on the cappuccino.

“Is the offer still open?” Niall asks.

“Why would I hire someone who walks out in the middle of a conversation?” Harry asks. “You’re cute, but not that cute.”

“Oh.” Niall says quietly. “I’ll just- I’ll get out of your hair then.”

“Sit down and wait for your coffee.” Harry says, pointing to the one chair that isn’t up on a table, where he ate his dinner. “Just clear my dishes out of the way. I’ll get them in a minute.”

“There’s no point in staying Harry. I might be able to find an open bed in a shelter somewhere if I go now.” Niall tells him.

“If you want the job, then you’ll stay.” Harry says firmly. “You can sleep in my guest bedroom tonight.”

“I couldn’t-” Niall starts.

“Niall, I like you. You’re cute and you’re funny. You normally have a great attitude even though your life is so hard. You’d make a good addition around here.” Harry explains. “But you have to get past whatever it is making you so timid. Tell me what you want.”

“I want the job.” Niall says firmly. “But I want it because I deserve it. I want an interview. I made a résumé, and I bought a suit for it.”

“I don’t do interviews.” Harry laughs. “I hired Liam on the spot, and I got Zayn along with him. Not my best decision, but not my worst. But if you want an interview, we can do that.”

Harry hears Niall whisper a “Thank you.” But then the machine lets him know that the milk is ready for him to add. He doesn’t make a pattern in the foam because Niall already seems nervous. He doesn’t want to make him wait any longer. He takes over the cappuccino and one of the scones he’s baked to Niall, who is waiting patiently at the table. “Let’s see that résumé then.” He says with a smile.

“It’s a bit-” Niall says, pulling it out of his coat pocket. “I don’t have a briefcase anymore, so I had to fold it up.”

“That’s fine.” Harry says, taking the lightly folded paper and reading it over. Niall’s qualifications put him way past the goals Harry had set for the position. He went to Cambridge for god’s sake. Harry doesn’t feel like Niall would be anywhere near using his potential in this dinky bakery. “You’re overqualified. You’re like the dictionary definition of overqualified. You might actually be the reason the word ‘overqualified’ even exists.”

“I didn’t even put everything down.” Niall admits. “I also speak Spanish and have eidetic memory.”

“I don’t even know what that is.” Harry sighs.

“I remember everything I read.” Niall explains. “Literally everything. I could recite your entire menu and the prices of everything without even looking. And I could do it in Spanish if I needed to.”

“I don’t get a lot of Spanish speaking customers in here.” Harry laughs. “Are you sure you even want this job? You could do so much better. Oh my god, that was insensitive. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Niall says quietly. “And yes, I’m sure.”

“Then it’s yours.” Harry smiles, dropping the paper on the table. “The pay isn’t great, but I’ll do what I can. You can stay with me, rent free of course. I’ll need you to start tomorrow though, if you can.”

“I can assure you I don’t have anything else going on.” Niall laughs. “Boxing Day sales aren’t exactly on my to-do list lately.”

“Good.” Harry says gently. “It’ll just be you and me tomorrow, so I’ll handle the baking, but you’ll need to be trained on the register before we leave tonight.”

“I can do that.” Niall says, standing up.

“We have time.” Harry tells him, grabbing his wrist and pointing to the chair. “Drink your coffee. Tell me how you managed to get a typed résumé and a suit.”

“I sold my father’s watch.” Niall says quietly. “He gave it to me the day I graduated from Cambridge.”

“I’ll give you the money, and tomorrow you go buy it back.” Harry says firmly.

“I couldn’t do that.” Niall sighs.

“Consider it an advance.” Harry smiles. “You won’t have any expenses at my place, so go buy it back. It’s clearly important to you if you kept it for this long.”

“Harry-” Niall starts.

“I’m your boss now. Don’t argue with me.” Harry laughs.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Niall says with a chuckle.

“That depends.” Harry smiles. “I’m a pretty easy boss, but a terrible flat-mate. I get up early every day, and I tend to walk around naked.”

“That is the exact opposite of a problem.” Niall says under his breath, but Harry hears it and blushes.

“We’ll get you some proper clothes tomorrow. I can close up early and we can hit the sales after we get your watch back.” Harry tells him.

“Harry-” Niall tries again, but Harry isn’t having it.

“It’s for my sake as much as yours. I can’t have you making my water bill skyrocket because you have to wash your outfit every day.” Harry says, waving him off. “That would actually be more expensive than buying you four or five outfits to start you off.”

“Why are you doing all this?” Niall asks quietly.

“I told you already, I like you.” Harry shrugs. “Besides, with you around I can finally get back to doing what I love. I can’t really say how much that means for me. Being a small business owner is very different than I pictured. Less baking, more tax forms.”

“Won’t your boyfriend care that I’m moving in?” Niall asks.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Harry says, completely confused as to how Niall got that impression.

“Oh, I thought- I thought you and that skinny guy were together.” Niall admits sheepishly.

“Louis?” Harry asks with a laugh. “God no- I mean- actually no, that’s exactly what I mean. We are in no way together. At all. He’s just a customer and a friend who helped serve coffee for the soup kitchen thing. I am so not interested in him.”

“Oh.” Niall says quietly.

“He’s not really my type.” Harry grins. “I prefer cute Irishmen with nice laughs and good taste in soup.”

“Oh.” Niall mutters. “Oh. OH. You mean me?”

“Cute, but slow.” Harry laughs. “I’ll have to remember that.”

“I’m not used to being flirted with.” Niall laughs. “I’m not slow. Not generally.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Harry says with a cheeky wink. “Until then, drink your coffee and get ready to learn how to use the register. Tomorrow is a big day for you, so you should get some decent sleep tonight.”

“If it’s in a bed, I consider it good sleep.” Niall sighs.

“You haven’t seen the bedroom.” Harry laughs. “I got all the linens and decorations from my mum. There’s flowers everywhere. Petunias as far as the eye can see.”

“That sounds- absolutely hideous.” Niall laughs. “I can’t even lie. That sounds really terrible.”

“I generally don’t let people see it. My bed set is much nicer. Cobalt with a medallion pattern stitched in. Very tasteful.” Harry admits.

“You’ll have to show me some time.” Niall says.

“I mean, you’ll probably see it if you’re going to be living with me. All my books and films are in there, so you’ll have to go in if you want something to entertain yourself. Plus it’s the only way into the full bathroom. Just don’t judge me for any mess. I never have time to clean.” Harry explains.

“And you think I’m slow.” Niall says shaking his head.

“What do you- oh my god. That was your flirting?” Harry asks with a laugh. “’I’d like to see your duvet’? That’s the best you’ve got?”

“Not hardly.” Niall scoffs. “But I only found out you were single a minute ago, and interested even more recently. I need time to get warmed up.”

“I could warm you up.” Harry offers with another cheekier wink.

“Oh my god Harry, if you keep it up I’m going to start blushing. I don’t blush.” Niall laughs.

“I could make you blush.” Harry says, once again winking because he’s an idiot.

“Stop.” Niall cackles.

“I could make you stop.” Harry laughs. “Okay that one doesn’t really work. Give me something to work with here.”

“Oh, I could give you something to work with.” Niall says with his own wink.

“Now that’s flirting.” Harry smiles. “Good job.”

“I’ll show you a good job.” Niall cackles. “Wow that came out dirtier than I intended.”

“You’re going to fit in here just fine.” Harry says with a smile.

“And you’re going to fit in- nope, not going to say that.” Niall says, shaking his head. “I’d never live that one down. Just show me how to work the register before I can embarrass myself any more than I already have.”

“We’ll get around to it.” Harry laughs. “First though, I’d love to hear the rest of that sentence.”

“Maybe later.” Niall shrugs. “We have time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to continue this at some point, so I might do it as another story. Let me know if you like it enough to read more of it.


	8. Sexy Santa (Lirry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam spends Christmas night in a strip club, trying to shake off memories of his ex. Harry helps with that.

He shouldn’t be here. Liam knows he shouldn’t be here, but here is the only place open on Christmas, and when your boyfriend breaks up with you on Christmas you have to go somewhere. And yeah, that may have happened a full year ago, but Liam still can’t sit around his empty flat on the anniversary of his breakup. So here he is, even if he knows he shouldn’t be here.

He orders a whiskey and takes a seat, and then the music starts. The music starts and Liam has to suppress a groan at the electric rock version of Carol of the Bells that comes blaring through the speakers. He’s not sure what he expected, but he came here to get away from Christmas, not just a change of scenery. He’s about to walk out, but then the curtain opens and Liam’s jaw drops into his lap. 

The dancer is insanely hot. He’s got long brown hair, curling down around his shoulders. His hands show signs of tattoos, but he’s wearing long sleeves so Liam can’t tell yet. His legs are a masterpiece, long and lean with obvious signs of strong muscles. They go on for miles and end in a pair of Santa themed shorts, red and white with just a bit of fur on the waistband and highlighting the rather large bulge. The really interesting part though is his mouth. His lips are insane, pink and pouty, shining just a bit as he smirks at the audience. They have Liam growing hard already and he feels like every other sleaze in the strip club.

Liam shouldn’t be here, but he can’t bring himself to look away once the dancer starts gyrating. His hips twist back and forth, entrancing Liam like a hypnotist’s tool. He moves around the stage slowly and deliberately, working his audience like an expert. He stops in front of Liam and starts unzipping his jacket, dropping it off the stage right at Liam’s feet. “Watch that for me, will ya Muscles?” he asks in a deep slow voice.

Liam swallows hard and then nods like an idiot. The man lets out a laugh, and then goes back to his dance. His hands wrap round the pole in the center of the stage and Liam gets a good look at the tattoos covering his arms and chest. There is a pair of swallows on his collar bones, and a set of laurel leaves on his hips that draw Liam’s attention. There’s also a moth or a butterfly on his stomach, which would look stupid on just about anyone else, but this man makes it work. His arms have dozens of tattoos, so many that Liam can’t focus on any one in particular, except a big black heart on the inside of his left arm.

Liam takes a drink, tossing back his entire glass of whiskey without taking his eyes off the dancer. He watches as the man twirls around the pole, twisting his body in ways that have Liam nearly biting through his bottom lip. He wants to feel the muscles under his skin, wants to feel the strength of the legs wrapped around the pole on his waist instead. He wants to know if those lips are as soft as they look, if they stretch as much as he thinks they would around him.

He’s filled with shame at the thoughts, but he doesn’t care right now. Not with this beautiful man dancing in front of him. He holds up his glass to order another drink, and sits back in his overstuffed chair. Liam doesn’t see the person who exchanges his glass, doesn’t see anything except the boy whose body is thrumming with the energy of the song.

It ends far sooner than Liam would like, although he’d have been content to let the song go on forever so he could watch. The dancer leans down to collect the notes that have been scattered over the stage. Liam only realizes he didn’t place any once the man disappears behind the curtain. He’s not interested in the next dancer, another tattooed lad with short brown hair that decides to go far raunchier, grinding his large arse against the pole. He heads over to the bar, absentmindedly grabbing the jacket at his feet before walking away.

He tips back his drink, deciding that a cab was a good choice for the night. He wants to be drunk now. He wants to shake the dancer out of his mind, but he’ll need another drink to do that. Maybe two or three. The whiskey is watered down, as they always are in places like this, but it still burns his throat on the way down. It’s a good burn, reminding him why he’s here.

“You know, it’s considered rude not to pay for the show.” a voice rasps off to his side. “But you took care of my jacket, so I’ll forgive you for it.”

“I was a bit distracted to remember my wallet.” Liam admits.

“Buy a boy a drink?” the dancer asks.

“Get him whatever he wants, and another one of these for me.” Liam says to the bartender. “Least I can do after forgetting to pay.”

“The usual please Zee.” he says, turning his attention away from Liam for a second. It makes Liam just a little bit jealous, but he pushes that down without bothering to examine why it happened. He sips at the pink drink the bartender, Zee apparently, hands him and then says “So I’m done with the stage for the night, but I can give you a show in our private room. Give you a chance to make things up to me.”

“How much?” Liam asks before he can stop himself.

“Thirty for one song, fifty for two.” the dancer tells him. “Tipping is optional. Most guys don’t bother.”

“I’ll do it. Two.” Liam nods. He knows he shouldn’t, but he wants it so much. “Just- No Christmas music please.”

“Can do Muscles.” He laughs. “Do you want to bring your drink, or finish it here first?”

“Finish it here if you don’t mind.” Liam says, damnably polite.

“Sure thing.” He nods, grabbing his jacket from where Liam put it on the bar and then jumps off the stool. “I’ll be waiting behind the silver curtain back there.”

Liam takes note of where the lad points, and doesn’t bother to hide his stare when the brunet slinks off. He sighs, hating himself for the desperation he knows is obvious in his face and voice. The cold glass of whiskey clinks with ice when he moves it up to his mouth. He takes it slower this time, steadying himself for what he’s about to do. Eventually the ice chills his lip and we can’t put it off anymore. He stands up and walks over to the curtain the dancer had pointed out.

It’s dark inside once he slips in, but there’s enough light for him to see the chair he’s supposed to sit in. He makes his way over, taking off his suit jacket to hang over the back of the chair. The music starts as soon as he takes his seat. The lighting lifts just a bit and then he sees how the entire room is walled in mirrors. He catches a glimpse of himself, but instead focuses on the dancer who is walking up behind him. He hadn’t noticed the lad when he walked in, but he’s definitely noticing him now.

Strong hands grip his shoulders and he feels the brush of lips against the shell of his ear. “Club policy is no touching for customers. I wouldn’t mind it with a bloke that looks like you, but we have to follow rules.” he whispers in Liam’s ear.

Liam nods, not trusting his voice to come out without squeaking. It’s such a little thing, but he hasn’t had someone touch him like that in a year. Not since Niall. The man grins and makes his way in front of Liam. He’s wearing a different pair of pants from earlier, shiny and gold this time. Liam much prefers them. The twitch in his pants tells him his cock agrees. He really regrets wearing boxers tonight.

He’s sure he’s been caught by the smirk on the dancer’s face. He doesn’t say anything about it though. Liam is sure this kind of thing happens all the time, but that doesn’t make him blush any less. He feels dirty, sitting where so many men have sat, watching and thinking what so many men have watched and thought. That all slides to the back of his mind with the first movement the dancer makes. His hips twist back and forth and he says “Relax Muscles. This is much more fun for both of us if you stop thinking so much.”

Liam swallows and nods, eliciting another laugh from the man just like the last time. “So polite. I love that.” he says with a brilliant smile.

He doesn’t talk again for the rest of the song, just moving to the music and hypnotizing Liam with his body. When the second song starts he’s still dancing, but he gets closer. He slings a leg over Liam’s lap and sits down almost all the way, using his hand on the back of the chair to hold his body up the last few inches. He moves his chest in front of Liam’s face so close he can almost feel it. He grips the chair so hard his knuckles must be white. It’s the only way to keep his hands from wandering over the lad’s body.

The song ends and Liam has to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning his disappointment. “Well Muscles, you have remarkable self-control.” the dancer smirks. “Nobody has ever managed to not touch me just a little bit.”

“We have to follow rules.” Liam says, repeating the other man’s words.

“To a degree.” he laughs. “Listen, I don’t usually do this, and I’m definitely not supposed to, but how would you like to get out of here with me?”

“Don’t you have work to do?” Liam asks with a gulp.

“Nah, my shift ended after the stage. I just did this because you’re cute.” he laughs. “Still need paid though. This is kind of overtime for me.”

“Of course, yeah.” Liam nods, pulling out his wallet and dropping four twenty pound notes into the dancer’s hand.

“Good tipper. I also like that.” The lad laughs. “So, about getting out of here?”

“I don’t- I don’t pay for that sort of thing.” Liam says, trying to keep his voice steady.

“And I don’t get paid for it.” he shrugs. “Some guys here do that on the side, but I don’t. I’m asking you out for like coffee or something Muscles, not just a romp. I wouldn’t be opposed to a good shag, but I could also go without.”

“Oh.” Liam says with a renewed blush. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply-”

“It’s all good.” the dancer says, cutting him off. “I can see how you’d come to that conclusion. You’re wrong, but I’m not offended. I kind of need a yes or no here though. Asking a guy out and then standing around in shiny pants waiting for him to answer isn’t exactly the dream Christmas.”

“Yeah. That um- that sounds good.” Liam nods. “Should I wait by the bar?”

“Outside if you don’t mind. Zee would have to report me to the boss if he knew I was doing this.” he sighs. “I won’t take more than a couple minutes, I promise.”

That’s how Liam finds himself outside of a strip club, waiting next to a cab that already has the meter running. He’s a little embarrassed, and a lot horny. He’ll control himself though. He’s not the kind of guy that fools around the first time he meets someone; especially not on Christmas. The dancer comes bouncing out, somehow just as appealing fully dressed as he is in tight golden briefs. Liam lets him into the cab first and then climbs in after him.

“The café at the corner of third and crescent please.” he says to the cabbie before turning to Liam with a grin. “I happen to know it’s still open tonight. So Muscles, what should I call you?”

“Liam. My name is Liam Payne.” Liam tells him.

“Nice to meet you Liam Payne. I’m Harry.” he says with a lopsided grin. “Harry Styles.”


	9. Scrooge and a Half (Narry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall always spends Christmas alone, but this year Harry wants him to come with him to visit with his parents. Angsty and fluffy in equal proportions.

“Oh fuck Harry!” Niall moans. “Just like that. Oh fuck, keep doing that.”

Harry complies happily, sinking down on his boyfriend’s cock. He’s riding Niall like his life depends on it, which it very well might. “I need to tell you something.” Harry says, not stopping his rhythm with his hips.

“It can wait.” Niall groans.

“It really can’t.” Harry admits. He takes a deep breath and then blurts out “I told my mum I’d come home for the week of Christmas like usual, and that I’d bring you.”

Niall’s eyes bulge out of his head and he lets out a strangled groan. His head falls back against the pillow and he’s silent for a moment. Harry isn’t sure whether he should stop or not. He decides it would be safer to keep going. He still hasn’t cum anyways. “Way to kill my fucking orgasm Haz.” Niall growls.

He lifts his hips, pressing right against Harry’s prostate wonderfully, and then shoves him off. “What the hell Niall?” Harry hisses.

“I don’t do Christmas.” Niall says, climbing off the bed. “I never do Christmas. You’ve known that for the four years we’ve been dating.”

“That doesn’t explain why you had to stop fucking me before I finished.” Harry whines.

“If you make my orgasm lousy, then yours should be too.” Niall says angrily. “I’m not going.”

“Why not?” Harry asks, resigning himself to the fact he’s not going to cum tonight.

“I’m- I’m just not.” Niall sighs.

“For three years you’ve disappeared on my favorite day of the year, and I never say a word. I don’t complain, I don’t ask questions. Is it too much to ask that just this once you spend the day with me and my family?” Harry asks.

“Yes, Haz, it is!” Niall shouts. 

He storms out of the room and into the hall bathroom. Harry makes to follow him, but he can hear the lock click before he reaches it. He pounds on the door and loudly says “Niall get out here and talk to me.”

“No!” Niall shouts harshly. Harry can hear the sob caught in Niall’s throat, the tears he doesn’t need to see to know are there. It makes guilt roil around in his stomach, sinking angry claws into Harry’s heart. “There’s nothing to talk about. I’m not going, and that’s final.”

Harry hears the shower turn on and he sighs. He’s not going to get anywhere with this tonight, so he goes to bed. Niall sleeps on the couch.

 

Harry is very careful when he shakes Niall awake. He’s quietly made a full Irish for his boyfriend, and some coffee with what he thinks is far too much sugar and not enough cream, what he affectionately refers to as The Niall. He’s become a master at this breakfast in the four years they’ve been together, able to make it without even thinking much anymore. He does think about it this morning though, cooking everything to a crispy perfection so it can better function as the peace offering he means it to be.

He sets everything on the coffee table and wraps his hand gently around Niall’s shoulder and quietly says “Babes, it’s time to wake up.”

“I’m awake.” Niall mumbles. He turns over and Harry can see the remnants of tears he must have cried recently. His cheeks are pink and wet and Harry absentmindedly reaches up with his thumb to wipe them away. “I couldn’t sleep on this shitty couch you picked out.”

“Ninety percent off Niall.” Harry huffs. “You could have come back to the bed.”

“It was on clearance because it’s hideous and feels like rocks.” Niall scoffs. He sits up, swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa to rest in between Harry’s. “Okay, I’m going to say this one time, so listen closely. I’m sorry for the way I acted last night. You caught me incredibly off guard and I lashed out. I slept out here, or tried to anyways, because I needed to work through some things. I want to go with you Haz, but I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Do I get to at least know why?” Harry asks.

“No.” Niall says quietly.

“Fine.” Harry says flatly. “I’ll tell my mum tomorrow. I’ll just make something up I guess.”

“Wait.” Niall whispers. “I can’t be there on Christmas, but I’d like to be there for the rest of the trip.”

“Christmas day is in the middle of the trip Niall.” Harry sighs. “If you stay here then I can make up an excuse, but if you leave for the most important day, for just that day, I can’t explain that away.”

“I’ll talk to your mum.” Niall offers. “I’ll figure something out. I want to be there with you Haz.”

“Okay.” Harry says with a soft smile. He takes Niall’s hand in his own and kisses the pads of his fingers. “I can work with that for now. Can you get the time off from work?”

“I already asked Josh to cover me.” Niall admits. “I owe him a hundred pounds and I have to cover him on new years, but he agreed. I probably could have gotten away without the money if I hadn’t called him at five in the morning.”

“It’s worth it.” Harry laughs.

“I thought so.” Niall says, pecking Harry on the cheek and grabbing his mug of coffee.

“Do I ever get to know?” Harry asks before he can stop himself.

“You don’t want to Haz.” is all Niall says. They spend the rest of the morning together in silence and then go their separate ways for work.

 

They decide to take the train up to Holmes Chapel, not wanting to test fate with their crappy old car. The train is surprisingly quiet. Harry had expected more people to be on it this close to the holiday. He’s not going to complain though. He and Niall are stretched out, laughing as their feet cross to the seats opposite them. Harry is tall, so he does it with minor difficulty, but Niall is short and has to lay down all the way just to get his legs propped up on the other seat. It’s precarious at best and he falls on his arse at the first turn the train takes.

Harry laughs loudly, dropping his body down beside Niall’s because he can’t keep himself rigid anymore. Niall laughs and pushes at Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t laugh at me Haz. If my arse gets bruised, then you’re stuck bottoming until it heals.” he says with a grin.

“Oh I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that topping was even an option anymore.” Harry giggles. “You haven’t bottomed in, what, six months?”

“I didn’t top for the whole first year, so I’m making up for lost time.” Niall shrugs. “Besides, you’re such a greedy bottom.”

“Don’t go spreading that around.” Harry says, leaning against Niall and pinning him to the wall with his shoulder. “The boys all totally think you’re the bottom.”

“I wonder how they got that impression.” Niall say with an accusatory glare.

“You’re little, they’re straight. They make assumptions.” Harry says, feigning innocence.

“And it has nothing to do with the fact that you probably share way too much about our sex life with Tommo?” Niall scoffs.

“If I have to hear about him and El every time we see each other, I deserve to tell him about us.” Harry says firmly. “You would not believe the filthy shite he tells me about. He belongs in an institution. He’s completely mental.”

“I really don’t want to know.” Niall laughs. “Thank god Zayn is incredibly tight lipped about that. I hit the jackpot with best mates.”

“Liam would be jealous to hear you say Zayn is your best friend. He totally has a bro-crush on you.” Harry giggles. “I’m totally telling him you said Zayn is your best mate.”

“Don’t you dare.” Niall growls. “He’ll do that- that pouty thing at me forever. I hate that pouty thing.”

“I’m already texting him.” Harry cackles, turning his body so that his back is pinning Niall against the wall. He holds his hands at a distance as he types, batting away the hand Niall throws out to try and stop him. “And... Sent!”

“You are such a shit!” Niall groans.

“Yeah, but you love me.” Harry laughs, snuggling back into Niall.

Niall’s mobile goes off and Harry giggles. Niall wiggles his hips a bit so he can get the mobile out of his pocket and then lets out a low whine. “Haz, you’re so mean. He’s totally upset.”

“He’ll get over it.” Harry shrugs.

“Oh, now there’s a picture.” Niall grumbles. He shoves the screen in front of Harry’s face to reveal Liam with a giant pout. “Look what you’ve done.”

“It’s kind of cute.” Harry says with a grin.

“He looks like a puppy that you kicked.” Niall sighs. “You kicked him and he’s sitting there blaming me. Ugh! He’s sending more pictures.”

“You only have yourself to blame.” Harry laughs.

“Does he have these saved up or something?” Niall groans. “Look, he’s wearing a different outfit in this one. And he still has his old haircut in this one.”

They spend the rest of the train ride cuddled up on the floor instead of their seats, arguing over the cuteness factor of Liam’s pouty selfies.

 

“Niall!” Gemma squeals, throwing herself around the blond and completely ignoring her own brother. Harry pouts and grumbles rude things under his breath while Gemma ignores him. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“Missed you too Gems.” Niall laughs.

“How have you been? You never call anymore.” Gemma says, breaking the hug to sit down with him at the kitchen table.

“Hardly have time with my job.” Niall admits. “Got promoted to manager.”

“That’s awesome Niall!” Gemma laughs.

“I’m here too.” Harry pouts.

“Yeah, but you’re hardly as great as Niall.” Gemma beams. “Don’t know why he puts up with you honestly.”

“He has a really cute bum.” Niall snickers.

“Niall!” Harry hisses. “Don’t be rude.”

“He’s also a decent snog and he cleans my socks.” Niall says, trying hard to keep a serious face. “Overall he’s a moderate to acceptable boyfriend.”

“You are so sleeping on the couch when we get home.” Harry grumbles. “For a month.”

“We’ll see.” Niall shrugs.

“Niall!” Anne shrieks when she walks through the door, nearly giving Harry a heart attack. “I’m so happy to see you love!”

“I swear to God.” Harry mutters.

“Oh, hi Harry. Good to see you dear.” Anne says, giving him a peck on the cheek before flitting over to dote on Niall instead.

“Good to see you boy.” Robin says politely, staying beside Harry. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“At least one person in this house is happier to see me than my boyfriend.” Harry smiles. “Good to see you to.”

 

The two days before Christmas go splendidly. Niall is happy, joking around and laughing with Harry’s family. Everything feels perfect until Harry feels Niall slip out of the bed before the sun is even out. He waits for Niall to get dressed and then quickly throws on clothes of his own. He stays quiet, not letting Niall know that he follows him when he leaves the house. He walks a good pace behind him to the train station, and buys the same ticket he overhears Niall get while he hides behind a paper.

They get off at Crewe, Harry hiding behind a large man and following Niall at a safe distance. He knows it’s crazy, but he has to figure out what Niall is keeping from him. He left a note on the kitchen table, explaining what he’s doing to his mother. She won’t be up for hours so hopefully Harry will be back by then. Niall gets another ticket to Holyhead and Harry groans when he has to shell out even more money.

The train ride is incredibly long, over two hours, and Harry falls asleep on the way. He’s woken by rough shaking and a familiar voice saying “Wake up Haz.”

“What?” Harry mumbles sleepily.

“We have to get off the train.” Niall says harshly. “And then we need to have a talk.”

“Niall?” Harry asks, his eyes springing open. “I um- I can’t really explain this.”

“Just get off the train Harry.” Niall sighs, and then walks away. Harry follows behind him, furious with himself for falling asleep. They step off the platform and Niall walks through the crowd until they reach a coffee cart. He orders two drinks and then turns to Harry. “You need to go home Haz. Your mother is worried. She called while you were asleep.”

“How long did you know I was on the train?” Harry asks quietly.

“I could hear you snoring as soon as you fell asleep.” Niall says. “Go home Haz.”

“No.” Harry says firmly.

“Haz, please, don’t do this to me today.” Niall croaks. His voice is broken and Harry can see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Not today.”

“Niall, I don’t know what this is about, and you don’t have to tell me, but I’m not being left behind again.” Harry says, pulling Niall into a hug.

The dam breaks and Niall starts sobbing into Harry’s chest, his arms squeezing Harry too tight. Harry doesn’t say anything, just strokes his hand through Niall’s hair until he’s ready to talk. The coffee cart man looks uncomfortable, but Harry glares at him and he turns away. “I can’t do this.” Niall mumbles.

“What?” Harry asks. “What can’t you do?”

“I can’t lie to you anymore.” Niall says frantically. “I can’t keep this up.”

“Niall, calm down, and tell me what you’re talking about.” Harry says soothingly, rubbing Niall’s back.

“Can we sit down first?” Niall asks, his voice tiny and scared.

“Anything you want Babes.” Harry says softly, grabbing their coffee cups and following Niall over to a table.

“I’m sorry Haz, I’m so sorry.” Niall says desperately.

“Niall. Breathe.” Harry says, putting his hand over Niall’s.

“My parents died.” Niall says quietly.

“I know that.” Harry tells him.

“They died on Christmas, five years ago.” Niall admits in a whisper.

“Oh, Niall.” Harry gasps. Niall had told him that they’d died in a car crash, but never that it had been on Christmas.

“I didn’t want to ruin the day for you like it has been for me. It used to be my favorite day of the year too, but now I get so mad. I don’t want to take that away from you with my anger and sadness.” Niall explains. “So I go back and visit their graves every year for the day. I don’t want you to hate the day like I do, so I stay away.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Harry tells him. “I would have come with you. I would have been there for you. Why didn’t you just let me be there for you?”

“Because you love Christmas.” Niall says. “You love the tree, and wrapping presents. You love big ugly jumpers and wearing reindeer antlers and drinking eggnog. You love Christmas so much, and I hate it. I hate it because my parents were driving to a party and got hit by some asshole too drunk on punch to stay awake for a ten minute drive. He walked away unscathed, and my parents are dead.”

“I can live without celebrating Christmas Niall.” Harry says softly.

“But you love it.” Niall says, choking on a sob.

“Not one iota as much as I love you.” Harry says, getting out of his chair to kneel in front of his boyfriend. “I can get a new favorite day, but I can’t get a new favorite person. So if you don’t love Christmas, then neither do I. We can go visit your parents together, and then spend the rest of the day in a hotel ignore phone calls from my mum and eating too much vending machine food, because I’m not leaving you alone anymore.”

“You’re an idiot.” Niall laughs. It’s wet and strangled, but it’s a laugh. “Thank you Haz.”

“You won’t be thanking me when we get back to my mum’s house.” Harry grins. “She’ll be an absolute wreck.”

“She’ll forgive me.” Niall says with another laugh. “She likes me better than you, so you’ll get the majority of the complaints.”

“Just this once, I’ll deal with that.” Harry smiles. “Just don’t keep any more secrets from me, okay?”

“Well shite.” Niall giggles. “Guess I have to tell you that Liam and I have been sneaking around for two years, and that I’m actually a millionaire.”

“Don’t be an arse Niall.” Harry groans. “We were having a nice moment.”

“Yeah, but that’s sappy and gross.” Niall laughs. “I prefer you when you’re being an idiot.”

“Let me be sappy and gross.” Harry pouts. “It’s my specialty.”

“I thought your specialty was riding my-” Niall starts.

“And we have a ferry to catch.” Harry says loudly, throwing a hand up to cover Niall’s mouth. “So quit getting randy and get moving.”

“Are you sure?” Niall asks, moving Harry’s hand out of the way.

“Positive.” Harry nods. They walk the few blocks to the ferry and Harry goes through a list in his head, trying to pick a new favorite day. He’s thinking Saint Patrick’s day stands a pretty good chance. Halloween is another contender. And of course there’s Valentine’s day. It doesn’t matter which one he picks though, as long as he gets to spend it with Niall.


	10. Mistletoe and Christmastime Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a tendency to pine over Niall. Niall who clings to him and jokes with him and lives with him, but never notices him. Louis is a total arse, but he actually helps. Kind of.

Stupid Niall. Stupid Niall with his cute lips and his big blue eyes. Stupid Niall with his laugh that vibrates in your bones and fills the entire room with joy. Stupid Niall with his clingy hugs and his tendency to walk around shirtless and the way he makes Harry’s stomach do flips every time they’re around each other. Harry hates him, except not really. He doesn’t hate Niall at all.

“’Ari!” Niall laughs, tossing an arm around Harry’s shoulder and dragging the taller man down to a more suitable level. Harry feels flutters in his gut, butterflies scrambling against the lining of his stomach to escape. “Yer not nearly drunk enough mate!”

“Someone has to drive you home after this.” Harry laughs.

“I’ve got a ride.” Niall grins. “See that bloke over there in the corner? Brown hair and the arms. I’ll be riding him.”

“Liam?” Harry asks, completely thrown off.

“No.” Niall scoffs. He pushes Harry down into an armchair and then collapses on his lap. “John, Jake, somethin like that. The one Payno is talking to.”

“Oh, Josh.” Harry says, trying to hide his disappointment.

“His name doesn’t matter.” Niall laughs. “What do ya think?”

“Not who I’d pick for you, but there’s no accounting for taste.” Harry grumbles bitterly.

“Well me targets are set.” Niall giggles. “I’m locked, loaded, and ready to go.”

“Loaded is right.” Harry snorts, pushing Niall off his lap and onto the floor. “Get me some punch before you shag him in the coat room please.”

“Sure thing.” Niall giggles, crawling on his elbows towards the kitchen until he disappears from sight.

Harry sighs, hating himself for not just telling Niall he’s interested. This has been going on for months. Harry is too timid to say anything. He doesn’t want to ruin the whole best friends/flatmates thing they have going on. Things are good right now, even if he does have to hear Niall take an endless stream of faceless lovers to bed every night. He has ear plugs, not that they work as well as he’d like. He’s startled out of his thoughts when a weight hits his lap. “You need to tell him.” Louis says firmly.

“Tell who what?” Harry asks.

“Don’t try and be cute Harold.” Louis scoffs. “Talk to Niall. Tell him you want to date him.”

“He’s not interested in me like that.” Harry mumbles.

“He would be if you’d let him know you’re not a monk, Harry.” Louis says sternly. “You haven’t gotten laid in over a year. Tell Niall you want to suck his cock, or I’ll do it for you.”

“You will do no such thing!” Harry hisses. “I’m serious Louis. Mind your own bloody business.”

“Or what? You’ll pine at me some more, maybe add another hour of alternating between despondent sighs and pouting?” Louis scoffs.

“I’m going to kill you.” Harry growls, reaching up at Louis’ throat.

The smaller man dances away, laughing loudly and flipping Harry off before he disappears into the crowd. Niall walks into Harry’s peripheral, holding two cups and pouting. “He left. Jake left.” Niall groans, plopping back down on Harry’s lap.

“Josh.” Harry corrects, trying to grab the drink Niall has brought for him.

“Whatever.” Niall whines, waving his arm around. “I offered to suck his dick so hard his balls shrivel up, and he just left. Who does that?”

“Somebody who likes their testicles?” Harry offers, making another grab for the punch.

“I’m good at sucking cock ‘Ari. Like really bloody good.” Niall pouts.

“I’ve gathered that from the parade of blokes marching through our halls every night.” Harry snaps. “Give me my bloody drink!”

“Are you calling me a slut?” Niall scoffs, pushing the cup into Harry’s hand. “It’s not me fault they never want to stay. It’s not like I wouldn’t prefer wakin up to the same person every mornin, but nobody ever stays until mornin fer me to wake up to. They all leave once I fall asleep. Why do they do that ‘Ari?”

“Because they’re stupid.” Harry says, pressing a light kiss against Niall’s temple. “Anyone who would or could do that to you is stupid. They don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

“Stop being soppy and drink yer punch.” Niall giggles, cuddling against Harry’s neck and chest. “Thanks ‘Ari. Yer a good bloke.”

“Sure.” Harry mutters, taking a sip of his punch. It burns like fire on the way down, igniting his butterflies so they feel like little stars while Niall nuzzles against him. “Shit, Nialler did you add something to this?”

“Extra vodka.” Niall laughs. “Need to get you up to me level.”

“Your ride left, remember?” Harry says, coughing at the pain in his esophagus. “I can’t drink.”

“We live seven blocks from here. We can walk home.” Niall says with a shrug. “Have some fun. It’s Christmas.”

“Not until midnight.” Harry reminds him.

“It’s half eleven ‘Ari.” Niall laughs. “It’s close enough. Loosen up already. Find yerself a pretty bloke.”

“Got the prettiest bloke here in my lap already.” Harry grins. It’s a bit too close to the truth, but Niall laughs him off and takes a sip off Harry’s drink. That stings more than the alcohol, but Harry pushes it down. At least Niall is paying some attention to him. “You have your own drink Nialler.”

“Finished it already.” Niall says seriously. He holds up his cup for Harry to see that it is indeed empty. “And since you’ve got some aversion to drinkin tonight, I don’t see any reason I should get up to refill.”

“Just take it.” Harry sighs, pushing the cup into Niall’s hands. The blond squeals happily and presses a sloppy kiss to Harry’s cheek. Harry doesn’t reach up to touch it, but only because he catches himself halfway. “You’re bloody ridiculous.”

“Hey boys.” Louis giggles behind them. Harry suppresses a groan and then cranes his neck around to look at his awful best mate. His eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees that poisonous plant in Louis’ even more poisonous hand. Mistletoe, the killer of the Norse god Baldr, and now apparently Harry as well. “You know the rules.”

“Decapitation is in your very near future.” Harry whispers with a glare.

“Now, now, Harold, there are traditions to follow.” Louis clucks, his eyes lit up with mischievous glee.

“Go away.” Harry says angrily.

“It’s just a snog.” Louis laughs. “Or are you saying that Niall is so gross that you don’t want his mouth anywhere near his?”

“Let’s just do it ‘Ari.” Niall giggles. “I promise me mouth is clean.”

“Vodka does that.” Harry groans. “Just ignore him. He’ll go away eventually.”

“So you don’t want to snog me?” Niall pouts.

“Niall-” Harry starts. He’s cut off by the press of Niall’s lips against his. They’re soft. Softer than he’d ever imagined even though he’s felt them on his cheeks so many times before in frustratingly platonic pecks. Harry finds himself melting into it before he can think. His hand curls around the back of Niall’s head and he opens his mouth up just a bit. He’s pleasantly surprised when Niall’s tongue darts out, licking into Harry’s mouth. He tastes like alcohol and the remnants of a cigarette he’d probably nicked of Zayn at some point.

They break apart after what feels like an eternity, panting heavily right up against each other. Harry’s lips are tingling with electricity and he opens his eyes slowly, trying to gauge Niall’s reaction. Niall is looking back at him, blue eyes searching green for something. Harry isn’t sure what, but he hopes Niall finds it. Niall giggles and whispers “See, I’m not that bad of a snog.”

“I have to go.” Harry says, completely panicked that Niall could make a joke right now. 

He stands up, dropping Niall on the floor unceremoniously. His feet move faster than his brain, propelling him through the crowd and out the door before he can even think. About halfway through his run home he calms down just enough to start feeling angry. Angry at Louis, for doing something so traitorous. Angry at Niall for ruining something Harry has wanted for so long. But mostly he’s angry with himself for letting himself get carried away with a kiss was clearly just a joke to Niall.

He reaches into his pocket for his keys once he makes it to his door, but of course they aren’t there. They’re in his jacket, which is still at Louis’ flat. He can’t go back there, but he can’t stay out here all night. He pulls out his mobile to text Liam, begging him to bring Harry his jacket, but it flutters in front of him and covers up the screen. “You run too fast.” Niall says lightly, dropping down to sit next to Harry. “I had to pay some bird to drive me home. You owe me twenty quid by the way.”

“I’m going to bed.” Harry mumbles, fishing his keys out of his pocket and standing up to sink them into the lock. He pushes the door open and makes his way to his bedroom. His clothes fall onto the floor as he strips them off and then he crawls in and holds a pillow over his head. The bed sinks to his side and someone, hopefully Niall because Harry is only in his underwear and forgot to close the front door, drops their head on his chest. He lifts the pillow off his chest and grumbles “Leave me alone Niall.”

“Not until you tell me what’s goin on.” Niall mumbles.

“There’s nothing to tell.” Harry lies. “I’m tired, so let me sleep.”

“Louis told me everything.” Niall says quietly.

“Louis is talking out of his arse.” Harry growls, resolving to find himself a new best friend.

“He said you’re in love with me.” Niall says, running his fingers over the moth tattoo he always makes fun of when Harry lounges around shirtless. “He said I’ve been hurting you for a long time, because I didn’t notice. He said that kiss meant more to you than it did to me.”

“Niall-” Harry starts.

“He was wrong about that.” Niall says, cutting Harry off. “It meant a lot to me ‘Ari. I’ve wanted to do that fer so long. So bloody long. You never said anything though. I’m thick ‘Ari. You have to tell me these things. You have to say you want to kiss me, because you’re like this bright shiny star, and I’m too scared to say anything like that. I’m scared to tell you that for a year I’ve wished it was you, because I know you’d still be there when I woke up.”

“Wait what?” Harry asks, lifting the pillow off his face to take a look at Niall.

“I want this too.” Niall mumbles. “I’ve always wanted this. I’ve wanted this since before ya proposed moving in together t’ save money on rent. Every bloke I brought home, every time I was with someone, I was wishing it was you. Half of them left because I couldn’t stop myself from saying your name. I told you about them, hoping to see some sign of jealousy, but there never was one. I’ve been into you fer so long, but I didn’t think you felt the same. You never said anything.”

“So we could have been together this whole time?” Harry asks with a groan.

“Yeah, I guess we could have.” Niall laughs. “It’s just like us though, to be together without being together. We’ve practically been dating fer months. We watch movies together. Cook each other meals. We visit each others parents together. Yer the first person I want to talk to whenever something happens in me life. Yer the one. You’ve always been the one.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Harry asks suddenly.

“Been bloody waitin fer it.” Niall laughs.

Harry leans in slowly, licking his lips because his mouth has gone dry. It’s soft and sweet at first, tentative like a proper first kiss. It quickly goes deeper though, and Harry rolls on top of Niall. Pressing their bodies as close together as he can, gripping desperately at Niall’s hair. Their tongues slide together, hungry for what they’ve so long denied themselves.

“Do you have a banana in yer pants, or are you just happy to see me?” Niall giggles when they break apart. “Either is a possibility with you.”

“You’re so stupid.” Harry laughs. And Niall is stupid, with his stupid beautiful eyes, and his stupid kissable lips, but Harry really doesn’t hate him.


End file.
